History Repeats
by GreatFarki
Summary: Here it is, the end of the story. Game over man, game over. Leave some reviews if ya would, and enjoy reading it.
1. Default Chapter

----------  
  
This is my second fan-fic here at fanfiction.net. My first one is Repentance, so if ya get done with this one and are bored you have another to go read. I got bored at work one day and it gave me time to think of a fan-fic. This is the beginning and I have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Any suggestion/criticism is welcome.  
  
Almost forgot, I don't own any of Square's characters, they do.  
  
---------------  
  
History Repeats  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night fell across the land of Guardia, bringing with it the darkness. This was no ordinary darkness; it was the kind that made your skin crawl when you stepped outside, the kind that made you think there was something around every corner. This didn't stop the fleeing blonde haired queen from running frantically through the forest that surrounded Guardia's great castle. Her eyes were filled with tears and her mind was filled with questions. Stumbling over protruding roots that grabbed at her feat, smacking into hanging branches that blocked her path, barely keeping herself from breaking down and crying, she ran for her life to the only person she could trust at the moment: Lucca.  
  
Lucca was awakened by a loud banging at the door and someone shouting her name. The dream she just had still lingered in her mind and she was only half awake when she finally arose from bed. Putting on her glasses, she stumbled down the stairs, avoiding the loose papers and parts she left around, and glanced at the clock as she walked by.  
  
'It's 2 AM, who is bugging me at this time of the night', she thought to herself as she lit a lantern and blew out the match used to light it.  
  
Finally answering the door she was meat with a tear faced Marle. Marle pushed past Lucca and slammed Lucca's door behind her, using the ten bolts on the door to lock it.  
  
"Marle what's wrong?", asked Lucca as she realized something very wrong was in the air.  
  
Taking a moment to gather her wits and to stop the flow of tears Marle whimpered, "He…he….he's after me. I…I have to get out of here. He….he told me to run", she said before breaking into tears again.  
  
Lucca gave Marle a shoulder to cry on and tried to make sense of what she was saying.  
  
"Whose after you", asked a confused Lucca.  
  
Between sobs Marle was able to get out a sentence, "I don't know, he is…he's not the same person"  
  
Taking control of herself, she forced her head off of Lucca's shoulder and stopped the fountain of tears once again.  
  
"We need to leave now Lucca, he told me to run. We need to leave", begged Marle as she continued to hold back the tears.  
  
Another loud knocking was heard at Lucca's front door.  
  
"This is Guardia's Royal Guard Captain. Open the doors there is a matter we need to discuss with you", came the loud and brutish voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Lucca we need to leave, NOW!", pleaded Marle one last time.  
  
"Why is the Royal Guard Captain after you Marle?", asked Lucca, now even more puzzled.  
  
"I can't explain now, just get me out of here", Marle commanded.  
  
"Okay, I have just the thing. You might not like it but I didn't take the Epoch apart like I said I would. We can use that to get somewhere safe, then you have to tell me what this is about ok?", suggested Lucca.  
  
"Ok, anything will work just do it", commanded Marle again.  
  
The knocks at the door grew louder and the captain spoke again. "We know your in there Queen, come out and we can end this", he commanded.  
  
Lucca grabbed Marle by the hand and rushed her down to the basement where the Epoch sat under a tan sheet meant to protect it from dust. The aforementioned dust flew everywhere as Lucca tore the sheet off and grabbed her tool belt and gun before jumping in the Epoch to start it up one more time. The Epoch gave a loud buzzing noise as Lucca jammed on the pedal. Deducing what must be wrong, Lucca took the control panel off and start fidgeting with wires.  
  
A crunching sound was heard as the door upstairs gave way and footsteps invaded the ground floor of Lucca's house. Another few seconds of silence and then the splintered remains of the basement door fell down the stairs as Marle jumped in the Epoch and shut the top hatch.  
  
"Lucca, START THIS DAMN MACHINE!", shouted Marle as Lucca fiddled with a few wires that came from the Epoch's dash board.  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying. This thing hasn't been used in awhile, I'm surprised it still works", responded Lucca as she frantically worked.  
  
A humming noise emitted from the Epoch's engine as Lucca connected together a few wires that she noticed had been torn apart from each other.  
  
"There that should do it", beamed Lucca, proud that she was able to get it working.  
  
Without Lucca's inquiring, Marle flew across the control board and slammed on the switch of the destination she wanted. The Epoch let out a sharp crack and then disappeared just as the Royal Captain came down the stairs and sighed as he knew he was too late.  
  
"I am going to get demoted for this for sure", moaned the Captain out loud as he took his helmet off.  
  
-----  
  
'Why did it have to be my job to inform the king, I'm not even a knight yet', thought the nervous squire.  
  
Running down the hall as he plucked twigs and leaves from his uniform, decorations he had gained when he chased the Queen through the forest, he thought of all the stories that told about the King's temper. Turning a corner that stopped in front of the King's room, he straightened himself out and slowed down to a fast walk.  
  
'Man o man am I in trouble. I've heard of people making the king mad, I am so screwed', again thought the squire as he prepared to knock.  
  
"Enter", commanded a booming voice from behind the door.  
  
'Gulp, well here it goes', said the squire to himself as he opened to door and stepped in.  
  
The room was filled with mostly darkness, the only light source came from the moon's light that shone in through the window. The air smelt of rotten food, food that the squire remembers the king refused to eat even when they left it for him. The king sat in his chair and swiveled it to point at the young squire as he entered the room.  
  
"Have you captured her yet", asked the King with impatience in his voice.  
  
"N..No sir. She escaped in a machine that Lucca had", responded the squire as he used all his willpower to keep his teeth from shaking against each other.  
  
"Damn idiots, the whole Guardia army cannot catch a mere woman. Pitiful", scornfully said the King. The whole air around him crackled with his anger as he pondered the nights earlier events.  
  
'How dare she have the nerve to run from me, ME', spoke the King to himself.  
  
'I told you that you wouldn't catch her', chimed in a younger voice that was also inside the King's head.  
  
'I thought that you would have died by now, boy', responded the older voice.  
  
'I'm harder than that to kill', beamed the younger voice with pride.  
  
'I am not in the mood for you boy, leave me be. You are the reason that she escaped in the first place', said the older voice as it wished the younger one would just go away.  
  
'Just came to gloat that they are in a place you can't get them', teasingly said the younger voice.  
  
'Its true I can't create gates yet, but I have my ways', evilly said the older voice.  
  
"Squire, fetch me Taban. Use force if needed", commanded the king as he swiveled his chair back to face the window.  
  
"Yes Mi'lord", said the squire as he quickly walked away, thanking all the gods he was alive.  
  
The lightning in the distance of an approaching storm filled his room with a flash of light. He regarded the lightning as a good omen, proceeding to watch the light show in the sky as bolt after bolt touched ground and filled the sky with light.  
  
'Soon Marle I will have that pendant, I have all the time in the world. Unfortunately I can't say the same for you.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The crystal walls of his study seemed to shimmer in anticipation as the blue haired mystic gathered his energy. Sweat drops emerged from his hair line, trickling down his face until they fell and joined the small pool of sweat building on the floor. As his concentration ended he drew a triangle in the air with his right hand and sharply spoke the incantation.  
  
"Vene Vigi Ya Gi Zuni", he finished once his invisible triangle was done. Pushing his left hand trough the middle of it, he spoke the rest of the incantation, "Tfihs Enalp"  
  
The room filled with lights as he finished casting the spell, and the light soon faded into nothing ness followed by curses from a very angry prince.  
  
"Blasted spell, why won't you work damn it", Magus exclaimed as he flipped through a few more pages in the book that lay in front of him looking for answers to his question.  
  
It was hard bound, its cover reflecting the many years of punishment that it had to absorb to protect the information inside, the title read "Astral Plane" and was printed in faded gold. The pages inside the book itself were torn in places, charred in others, and some pages were nothing more than stubs sticking out of the binding.  
  
Closing his book in frustration he massaged the temple of his head with one hand and held the book with the other, griping the hard leather cover to let out tension. Arising from his bow legged position on the ground, he walked over to his home made book self and placed his current book in its proper place.  
  
'Damnit I was so close this time, I could feel it', he thought to himself as he read the titles of the other books that he had in his self made library.  
  
Taking out another book labeled "Planar Maps", he walked over to his balcony that overlooked the sea and studied it for a moment. As violent as it was in this time period the sea held a certain calming value for him. Perhaps it was the knowledge that the Mamooth Machine was trapped down there forever. It was also torturous as well, having to stare at the so- called grave of your sister everyday. It was almost enough to make on quit, but not Magus he knew she wasn't dead and wasn't giving up until he found her. Lost in thought he barely noticed the Epoch appear in the distance, fish tailing out of control.  
  
'What are those brats doing now', he thought to himself as he watched the Epoch spin through the air.  
  
----------  
  
"OH MY GOD LUCCA WERE GONNA CRASH", screamed Marle as the Epoch hurtled through the air with no one at the helm.  
  
"Well maybe if you would have let me pet the restraints on we wouldn't be spinning around like mad!!", Lucca shouted back.  
  
Lucca gripped the steering wheel and wrestled with it to regain control. It was unwieldy when fish tailing like this, a move that Lucca more than once accidentally had gotten herself into. A few minutes later they were in stable condition and the Epoch was flying as good as ever.  
  
"Next time you do something like that, tell me before you do it", said Lucca as she examined the control panel and studied the readouts.  
  
"Sorry..", was all Marle had to say.  
  
'She looked so scared when she came to my house, what did she see', thought Lucca to herself as she looked for a spot to land.  
  
'Why wasn't Chrono there to protect her, he his Marle's husband after all', continued Luca.  
  
Marle huddled in the corner of the Epoch, still in shock from what happened. She quivered as all the sweat she had accumulated from running began to cool down from the artic temperatures. Grabbing on to the nearest emergency blanket that they had kept on board, she curled up into and closed her eyes.  
  
'Poor girl, whatever it was it must have been horrible'  
  
Lucca scanned the ground for a landing position and at the same time kept the Epoch sturdy under the harsh winds. She looked up just in time to avoid crashing into the crystal tower that appeared in front of her. Jerking the wheel to the left the Epoch made a crunching sound as its bottom slid across the crystal surface. Realizing only too late that she had over steered, Lucca crashed the Epoch into the snowy bank lying next to the tower.  
  
"Well that could have been worse", commented Lucca as she checked the gauges making sure that nothing too important had been damaged.  
  
"My head hurts", complained Marle removing her head from the front of the dashboard where it had made a fairly large dent.  
  
"Marle are you alright, your bleeding!", exclaimed Lucca as Marle touched her forehead that dripped with blood. She pulled her hand down to look at it and her face turned a new shade of purple.  
  
"I don't feel so good Lucca", said Marle as she grabbed her head.  
  
'Great, she's probably going to go unconscious from shock and head injuries', thought Lucca, and as if on cue she heard Marle's unconscious body hit the seat.  
  
The top hatch to the Epoch exploded off as Magus flung it aside with his magics and exposed the two 'brats' that lay inside.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me be", stated Magus clearly not in the mood.  
  
"Get off your high horse, Marle's hurt and we need someplace to rest", snapped back Lucca as she wrapped Marle in the blanket and carried her out of the Epoch's cockpit.  
  
"And you came to me because you thought I cared?", asked Magus amused.  
  
"I didn't, Marle was the one that put in the destination for here. You can ask her why when she recovers", explained Lucca.  
  
"Interesting, very well you may stay in my tower for the night. No longer than one night though, do I make myself clear", command Magus. Lucca ignored him all the way to the tower and walked in without hesitation.  
  
'I shall never figure out the way that brat's mind works', thought Magus as he sighed to himself and approached his humble abode.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Her injuries aren't too bad, a few cure spells should heal here", commented Magus as he examined Marle after Lucca had to convince him that the faster Marle got better the faster they left.  
  
"However, I sense something different in her Aura. Her mind feels distraught, the sign of a traumatic emotional experience"  
  
"When she came to my house she said something about someone being after her", responded Lucca with a look of worry.  
  
"Where is red haired brat", asked Magus as he realized the party was short one person.  
  
"You could at least call him by his name, he did sacrifice his life at one point for you. Marle didn't have him along when she came so I don't know"  
  
'Dark Wind Blows again', comment Magus to himself as he felt that spine tingling sensation that was signature to the Dark Wind.  
  
"What did you say", asked Lucca, suspecting that he was insulting her under his breath.  
  
"Nothing", he said as he started walking up the stairs to his study.  
  
"Where do you think you're going", exclaimed Lucca.  
  
"To read a book", responded Magus coldly as he left Lucca and Marle.  
  
Lucca blinked a few times in disbelief, 'What is wrong with him!!'.  
  
It was approaching night time in the vast artic waste, the aftermath of Lavos crashing into the Earth. If their was sunlight it would have been breath taking, commented Lucca to herself as she tilted her head up at the always present clouds.  
  
'Even still, the landscape is beautiful in a strange sort of way'  
  
'If only Marle was awake for this', she thought as she turned around to check on Marle's condition again. Throughout the day Marle remained in the same condition, a high fever combined with lots of mumbling on her part. Lucca noted that Magus hadn't come down after he went to 'read his book'.  
  
'What's his problem? We all were there for him when he faced Lavos and he was there for us, why can't he just be here for us now?'  
  
Being snapped out of thought from a larger than normal yelp from Marle, Lucca turned her attention back to her patient.  
  
"I suppose I should check her temperature again', thought Lucca as she took the thermometer out of cup sitting next to her.  
  
-------------  
  
It was a strangely sunny day in lush garden that sat just outside the Castle walls but before the draw-bridge and moat. Marle had started it after they returned from their first adventure, needing a hobby that was alittle less stressful than saving the world. However in the span of 2 years it turned into something that she was proud, only letting certain people even see it.  
  
A dark shadow over the Queen as she played with one of the special visitors allowed in the garden.  
  
"Marle I need to talk to you about something", came the voice of Chrono from behind her.  
  
Marle looked up from playing with one of the castle's few kids, the children of parents that had to live here. She felt sorry for them, they had no real friends because the age differences between all of them was so large so she tried to cheer them up when possible. She patted the young child, no more than the age of 6, on the head as he scampered off to find his father, the Royal Guard Captain. It was very odd for Chrono to venture out to the garden, lately he always stayed inside despite her requests for his audience outside.  
  
Getting up from her kneeling position, she turned around and noticed that he looked terrible. His hair had grown far too long to be able to stand up spiky and instead fell down like most long hair does. His clothes also reeked with stains, none food however and she probably didn't want to know what they actually were. But the worst part was his breath, she could smell it and it wasn't pleasant.  
  
Holding down her stomach, she looked him straight in the eyes and meat him with her sunny smile.  
  
"What is it honey", teasingly said Marle.  
  
"I need to talk to you in private 'sweet heart'", replied Chrono coldly back.  
  
Marle noted the false intention in his voice, and the evil glare that he hid behind his emotionless mask. He had been getting worse month by month she thought, ever since he assumed the throne when father died. She had tried to keep up her happy demeanor but everyday he killed a little part of her, whether she wanted to admit it or not.  
  
"Of course", she replied as he led them to her room.  
  
They never ventured into his for some reason, last time she went in to clean, the smell of rotting food held her at bay. 'How does he stand that smell', she thought to herself.  
  
Once they were inside her room he shut the door and closed the curtains. Taking a seat on her bed he motioned, by patting the bed, that he would like her to sit next to him. Marle walked over and sat down next to him, the first time they had even been on the same bed in over half a year. He slowly moved his head to stare at her, the mask now gone and only the evil look in his eyes remained. He moved his hands towards the pendant that she wore around her neck, grasping it and massaging it with his hands.  
  
"Marle, I need this pendant", he hissed out now sounding more like a monster than a man.  
  
"Chrono", she said getting off the bed and taking the pendant out of his reach, "Get a grip, what is going on with you"  
  
"Marle, I need that pendant", hissed Chrono again.  
  
"Chrono, tell me what's wrong. What is happening to you", asked Marle caringly and ready to help her, until recently, devoted husband, "We can get through whatever it is"  
  
"GIVE…ME….THE PENDANT", roared Chrono and as he grabbed her right arm trying to pull her in.  
  
"Chrono, let go of me!!", screamed Marle back at him.  
  
His other hand reached for the Rainbow sword that he kept on him at all times but stopped short as though by an invisible force field.  
  
"Marle….run…now", softly spoke Chrono as his other hand begun wrestling with its counter part to free Marle from his own grip. She stumbled backwards landing on his bottom, still in mute horror. He let his body hang loosely for a few seconds before his other hand lunged back at Marle only to be grabbed again by its counter part.  
  
"Let me go boy", hissed Chrono at himself.  
  
Marle looked on Chrono in shock, staring back into those eyes. They appeared just as they had back in the good old days, bright and cheerful. They flickered back to the eyes of the demon again before changing one more time, a bitter battle being lost and won continued inside his head.  
  
"Leave…her…ALONE", screamed Chrono at himself as he pinned down one half of himself with the other.  
  
"RUN MARLE", screamed Chrono again as his other half retaliated pushing itself back up.  
  
So she did the only thing she could think of, RUN.  
  
I liked that a lot better than last chapter, so let me know if it was or not. Couldn't decide if I wanted to end it here, thought maybe I left alittle too much unsaid. So If ya agree yet me know or even if ya disagree. Again Square owns them not me, or I'd be once rich little bastard :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------  
  
Hello again, I am proud to announce the third chapter is up. Not that much action in this one, but sometimes that's a good thing. Thanks goes out to those that have reviewed it this far, I hope more people follow in your footsteps.  
  
-------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Magus had indeed left to read a book, in fact he had read more than just one. Books sat in heaps throughout his study, pages flipping by quickly as a slight wind blew over those that lay open. Sitting in the middle of the book field was Magus, frantically flipping through a very large book title, "Healing Magic".  
  
'Her Aura has a certain quality to it that I have felt before', thought Magus to himself as he put down his book and chucked it across the room in anger.  
  
'Schala's was similar to this', continued Magus as he thought back to his youthful days in Zeal. He had seen the effects that emotional stress can put on someone firsthand. Soon after the Mammon Machine was built his sister came home every night with tears in her eyes and cried herself to sleep. Magus never asked why, he never knew what went on and couldn't possibly have understood at that age. Right after the construction of the Ocean Palace was announced Schala's condition went for the worse. Magus insisted that their mother had changed but Schala refused to believe it, her mother couldn't change. This announcement showed Schala the bitter truth, revealed to her that her mother was know longer the same person. That night she cried herself to sleep and the next day Magus had found her in her bed, talking in her sleep but unable to be woken.  
  
'I wish she would have told me. I could have comforted her, listened to her'  
  
Schala remained in that state for one year, all the mages of Zeal couldn't break whatever kept her in that state but they were able to keep her alive with rejuvenation magic. One day a mage, named Withel, finally returned home after a long hiatus spent with the Surface dwellers practicing healing magic and testing new spells on them. After hearing of Schala's condition he refereed to his notes where a similar case had been recorded, the patient had slipped into a sleep like state and couldn't be woken. He had named this condition "Coma", meaning 'Lost in the Mind', and contributed it too stress, particularly emotional stress, that a patient let build to a highly un-healthy level. Weaving the magics he had used to cure the surface dweller of the same condition, he explored Schala's mind helping her to deal with what she feared. He was perhaps the only one that ever knew what she actually thought, though he never told anyone what he found in her head.  
  
'I know they must have written it down, they can't be that stupid', thought Magus as he cursed at the idiot who hadn't written it in the "Healing Magic" book. The smallest sound of a door creaking alerted Magus to his visitor that tip-toed their way into his study.  
  
"What do you want", coldly said Magus.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt you to be nice sometimes", responded Lucca as she realized that she had been discovered.  
  
"Did you come to give me a lecture about my manners", said Magus irritated  
  
"No, I came to see what you were doing"  
  
"Reading a book"  
  
Silence filled the room as Magus concentrated on finding the book that he hadn't read yet. Scanning the piles and heaps over and over again to make sure he hadn't missed anything.  
  
"Where did you get these books from anyways, its not like the people in this time have a printing press", asked Lucca as she picked one up to read the title.  
  
"None of your business", coldly responded Magus.  
  
"You are impossible sometimes you know that", complained Lucca after just being told to mind her own business.  
  
She remained there for a few minutes, milling over the books. They all pertained to magic, magic that was suppose to be have been lost with Zeal when it crashed. Examining the one she had picked up, the title read "Zeal's History", judging by the amount it weighed she decided that they must have written down almost everything in here.  
  
"I suppose you won't leave till you either annoy me to death or I tell you.", sighed Magus, "I found them in the wreckage of the Black Bird after it crashed in the ocean"  
  
"Seems Dalton had a thing for collecting books", continued Magus.  
  
Just then Magus saw a shimmer that stuck out of the piles of books that lay around, like a beacon in a storm it lead Magus to the book he had been searching for. It was smaller than most of the books here and didn't even have a hard cover. In fact what was left of the cover was shredded and unreadable but on the inside its name was inscribed again on the first page, "The Records of Withel F. Lister". Magus reached out for the book with his mind and levitated it across the room to him.  
  
"What are you looking for anyway", asked Lucca puzzled at Magus's sudden interest in the book.  
  
"I have seen something similar to Marle's condition before, I am merely trying to find out how to cure it", said Magus as Lucca interrupted.  
  
"So you were trying to help after all", said Lucca amazed at what Magus was doing for others.  
  
"This is just so you two will leave me alone. As I was saying though this book should contain the spell", continued Magus.  
  
Magus arose from the position he had been sitting in all day, snapping several joints, and started back down the stairs leaving Lucca to marvel at all the books. He reached the bottom and traveled over to where Marle was resting on his bed.  
  
'This brings back memories that should remain buried, it all seems so similar', thought Magus to himself.  
  
'Let's get this done, I shall not let the same thing happen to her that happened to my sister'  
  
Placing the book on the table next to Marle, he placed his hand over her forehead and began the chanting that accompanied the spell.  
  
"Esplori la mente, Scopra la causa, ripari il problema", chanted Magus with his eyes shut and all concentration on the task at hand.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Blackness surrounded a lone figure huddled in the middle, or what looked to be the middle, of a never ending field of nothing. Tears traveled down from her face falling to the floor and disappearing forever.  
  
'He told me to run, but…I should have been able to help him. I should have been there for him, why didn't he want my help…', whispered Marle to herself as she gripped her legs even tighter.  
  
'What has he become, doesn't he want me any more?', Marle asked herself.  
  
'What did I do wrong, wasn't I there for him'  
  
"You did nothing wrong", came a voice from the darkness but a voice that Marle recognized.  
  
"Blaming yourself is weak, accept what happened and get over it", snapped the voice again as the figure that the voice belonged to appeared next to Marle, leaning against nothing and something at the same time.  
  
"How could it not have been me, I was supposed to be the one closet to him. I was suppose to help him, protect him, and….love him", retorted Marle as she lifted her head from her knees.  
  
"I have seen what has happened in you memory, he is not the same person. He is corrupted much like my mother was", explained Magus his voice becoming less harsh than normal.  
  
"Lavos is dead! It had to have been me", cried Marle.  
  
Magus pushed himself off the apparent nothing he was leaning on and walked to stand in front of Marle. Leaning down he lifted Marle's chin up with his hand and looked her straight in the eyes, her tears now running down his arm. Looking into her tear soaked eyes he saw pain, betrayal, and failure.  
  
'Why does this happen to good people', thought Magus to himself. Sure he didn't approve of the brats but Marle was always there to try and cheer everyone up, always helping even those she didn't know.  
  
"It was not your fault, something else has happened to him", spoke Magus directly at her face in a matter-of-fact fashion.  
  
"There are two sides within him, you have seen it yourself. Your Chrono is still alive, but there is another", continued Magus as Marle's tears slowly became just sniffing.  
  
"Are…you sure", whimpered Marle as she tried to dry her eyes.  
  
"Yes, now stand on your own two feat", he commanded and lead by example as he stood up and stared down at her.  
  
She looked up at him with pleading eyes, asking him to lend her strength.  
  
"The first step you must take on your own, now stand", order Magus as he refused to add to her weakness.  
  
"Please….", begged Marle.  
  
"I will not stand here and listen to you beg, you are stronger than this. Now get up before I leave you to wallow in your self pity", coldly said Magus as he gazed at her with his eyes.  
  
"But what if…", started Marle as she was interrupted by Magus's harsh voice.  
  
"STAND", he loudly commanded.  
  
Marle looked up at him one more time, but all she received was an icy glare. Realizing that he wasn't going to help her no matter what she did, she unwrapped herself and sat freely in the darkness.  
  
"Are you sure..", started Marle again and was again interrupted by Magus.  
  
"Yes, you can do it so stand", less harshly commanded Magus.  
  
Slowly she got up on her feat and stood up meeting Magus's glare. Quickly turning around, Magus walked to where a door had appeared.  
  
"Let's go", he said, Marle running after him to catch up.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Taban, Taban, Taban this would be so much easier if you would cooperate", chided the dark cloaked man that paced the room. The cloak also had a hood, a hood that covered much of the man's face and his long red hair.  
  
The room was poorly lit by the small lantern the pacing man was carrying, casting only enough light to reveal himself and Taban. Taban was restrained to the wall by four chain cuffs, 2 for the hands and 2 for his feet. The air was filled with dust that stirred with each movement the two made, making it that much harder to breathe.  
  
"Why must you be so stubborn, you could die from this you know", questioned the figure. It pulled a chair to the center of the room and sat in it to where the back of the chair was in front, and placed the lantern next to him.  
  
Taban sat still for a few moments, moaning from all the bruises caused earlier by the guards that brought him in. He had put up a good fight, but their numbers had overwhelmed him. Centering his glare on the figure he spat at its feat and then turned his head back to look to his left.  
  
"That wasn't a very smart thing to do", scolded the figure.  
  
"Now we have to get a third party involved", it continued as he motioned towards his left.  
  
A soldier came carrying a light brown haired female, her age to be around Taban's and she was dressed in a pink cooking apron. She had several bruise marks on her face and her clothes and apron were torn in several places.  
  
"Don't make her suffer for your stubbornness"  
  
Taban turned his head to see his lovely wife, beaten and battered and gagged, and then turned his head towards the figure. How could he do this, he had placed trust in him. What happened to the person he knew that went in the portal after Marle even though he barely knew her.  
  
"You…you son of a bitch", cursed Taban.  
  
The figure removed himself from the chair and walked over to where Lara, Taban's wife, was being held. Turning to Taban he said, "That's not the way to talk to your king", as he punched Lara in the gut ,producing a muffled scream from Lara, and then turned back to look at the shock in Taban's face.  
  
"You..you", started Taban but was interrupted.  
  
"You might want to chose your words carefully this time", reminded the king.  
  
Taban looked in her eyes, eyes filled with dread, eyes that were scared. Could he live with himself if something he did caused her pain, maybe even death. No, he wouldn't let her suffer, he would not be the cause of his own wife's death.  
  
"Leave….leave Lara alone and I'll do it", said Taban barely loud enough for the king to hear.  
  
"That's more like it, things can be so much easier when you cooperate", reminded the king to Taban.  
  
"He turned to the soldier at his left, "Go unlock his restraints"  
  
"Yes Mi'lord", said soldier as he sat Lara down on the chair and went to unlock the restraints that the king had placed on Taban.  
  
"Bring him to me once he's cleaned up", ordered the King as he turned his back on the scene and walked away.  
  
The other him had been watching through his eyes, trying in vain to stop what was happening, to break free of the control that had been placed on his body. It was like being at a movie, you want to stop what is happening on screen but no matter how hard you try it's beyond your control.  
  
'I'm sorry, everyone' 


	4. Chapter 4

----------  
  
Yippie, glad to see a few of you out there liked it. More reviews=more incentive to write. Here's the next chapter, a tad of humor to give ya guys a break for a change.  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The shimmering light from the sole light pole illuminated the humble landscape at the end of time. No one really quite knows how Gaspar, the only human inhabitant and creator of the small platform, found the material to construct his small home but Chrono and the group were sure glad that he did.  
  
"Muaahaha I AM THE MASTER OF WAR", shouted Spekkio as he moved his rook in position putting Gaspar into check. The big blue Nu shook with excitement, his long arms clapping together. The two had been playing this chess game for a long time, a really long time. The main reason was the each took forever and a day to decide their move, the prize: the winner picks the next game they play.  
  
"Master of war, maybe…", started Gaspar as he thought about his next move. The old man moved his hand through his gray beard as he examined the board, taking his hat off and placing it to his left. Despite what Spekkio would think, he had been slowly forcing Spekkio into a vulnerable position that left his King unguarded.  
  
"Master of chess, hardly", finished Gaspar as he moved his knight that both took Spekkio's rook and put his Queen into check. Spekkio didn't have anywhere that he could move to get himself out, so the game went to Gaspar.  
  
"Check Mate my blue friend", chuckled Gaspar.  
  
"You got lucky old man", gripped Spekkio as he flicked his queen across the board in anger.  
  
"I still don't know why you can't call me Gaspar. Its not like you have that many names to remember", said Gaspar as he put away the chess board.  
  
"Because old man annoys you", chimed in Spekkio.  
  
Gaspar pushed his chair up and went to go put the board back on its self next to where the gates use to go. Before Lucca had "dismantled" the Epoch, she asked them if they wanted any games or something. They loaded her up with a shopping list of all sorts of games, after all it gets really boring at the end of time. They also had her pick up some wood, nails, and other tools incase they got really bored and decided to build something. The result is the dilapidated looking shelf standing before Gaspar, the shelves are crooked, nails are sticking out here and there, and they didn't exactly sand the finished wood. But they were proud of it, kept them busy for a good whole 24 hours.  
  
Putting the game up with the rest of the games that sat on the shelf, Gaspar went to picking out the next game to play. A light pillar shimmered into existence, nearly giving the old man a heart attack. Gathering his wits, he examined on which spot of the grid that it sprang from. He came to the conclusion that it came from 1000 A.D. This puzzled him, without Lavos there should be no gates, he could not find a logical way that this could happen. Before he was able to think anymore on the subject, the gate flickered out of existence bringing more questions to the old guru's mind.  
  
"Spekkio, I have something I need to discuss with you…", said Gaspar as he walked back to the dancing Spekkio that had forgotten about his humiliating defeat.  
  
------------------  
  
Lucca may not know exactly what Magus did to wake Marle up, but as long as she was up she didn't care. After Marle had awoken the first thing she did was throw up all over herself. Magus had loaned her a change of clothes, after much arguing with Lucca about it, that he salvaged from Dalton's ship as well. It was the normal Zeal attire, a purple robe with silver sashes and such. After that Magus had retired back to his study and left Lucca and Marle downstairs. Marle told Lucca all about what happened that night, causing Lucca to stand in mute shock. She still didn't know why Marle didn't tell her before it turned to this.  
  
Dawn was about to break and Lucca needed her sleep unlike Marle who had just been sleeping all day. She grabbed one of the blankets and a sleeping bag and retired to the floor of the tower, slipping into the comfortable darkness all to fast.  
  
Marle, on the other hand, was watching the approaching sunrise. Even though she knew she wouldn't actually see the sun, since it hid behind the clouds, she needed something to do. It had been about three hours since Magus had rescued her from herself, a whole three hours to think about it too.  
  
'Why did he rescue me, he didn't have to' thought Marle to herself.  
  
'From what I hear I would have woken up sooner or later anyway', she continued playing with the silver strings that hung for the sash she wore.  
  
'What am I going to do I can't go back to Guardia, back to Chrono. What made him change, Lavos is dead so what is happening to him?'  
  
Something stirred out of the corner of her eye, turning she came to see Magus descending the stairs as he read a book. He glanced up to see her, nodded his head in acknowledgment, and went back to reading.  
  
'It was unusually nice of him to loan me these clothes too. Maybe he has changed out here, had time to reflect', she thought to herself as she watched him move towards a fruit basket he had and grab an apple. Despite the cold, harsh environment outside Magus had found a way to grow a fruit tree that he kept inside. How it grew without light and rain puzzled her but she guessed if you needed something to eat you found a way.  
  
Turning back around he moved to ascend the stairs again but was stopped by the voice of Marle.  
  
"Why did you save me?", shyly asked Marle as she kept her head down avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Would you rather I not of", replied Magus not taking his sight of his book.  
  
"No but..", said Marle.  
  
"Then why are you asking", interrupted Magus.  
  
"Well it's just that, you aren't the kind of person to just go and save someone for the heck of it", answered Marle.  
  
"The sooner I got you healed, the sooner you two leave me be", coldly said Magus.  
  
"Oh", responded Marle as she turned back around to face the window.  
  
"That and you reminded me of someone", added on Magus after he saw the result of his last statement.  
  
Leaving upstairs, Marle was left downstairs to think. She didn't want to be alone, to have time to think but it seems that fate decided to give it to her anyway. Sighing in frustration, she leaned on the window frame and watched the sunless sunrise.  
  
-------------------  
  
Morning came all too quick for Lucca but it came none the less. Sleepily waking up from the floor, the smell of bacon filled her nose. Looking for the source of this wonderful smell she spotted Marle grilling bacon above a small gas stove that they kept on board the Epoch for emergencies. Getting out of the sleeping bag Marle looked her way and greeted her, "Good morning Lucca, guess what's for break feast.  
  
"Where did you manage to find bacon?", asked Lucca amazed.  
  
"Well I got bored so I went out hunting with your gun. Not quite as good of aim as you are but I was able to bag me a prehistoric pig thingy, or it must be because this sure does smell like bacon", beamed Marle proud that she was so resourceful.  
  
"Well I'll be", concluded Lucca as Marle continued grilling the bacon.  
  
Magus stumbled downstairs, still half asleep and using the side of the wall as a crutch to keep himself standing. He had a book on his head like a hat, a sign that he fell asleep while studying the magic in those books. Lucca let out a chuckle which didn't bother Magus as he was too asleep to realize either of them were there. He walked over to the fruit basket again and grabbed another apple then started back towards the stairs. Stopping half way he turned his head to face Lucca and Marle and then turned his head back again.  
  
"What are you brats doing in my house", sleepily said Magus.  
  
"And why are you making bacon", he added as he smelt the wonderful bacon smell.  
  
Magus tilted his head forward and the book that sat on top of it fell and landed on his foot, causing the prince to let out several curses from the book bringing him to the state of fully awake.  
  
"Forget to wake up today", commented Lucca.  
  
"Want some bacon", Marle added in as she held some up on a fork.  
  
"Well it has been awhile since I've had meat much less bacon", said Magus as he put on his usual icy glare.  
  
"Keep what you have seen to yourselves and I will", said Magus.  
  
"Ahh, we won't tell anyone that you aren't a morning person", teased Lucca at Magus.  
  
'The things I do for bacon', thought Magus to himself.  
  
'Why did that have to be my favorite food', he continued on.  
  
"Quite before I send you outside", he ordered as he sat at the table.  
  
The break feast wasn't bad if you consider that Marle had never cooked bacon before, living in the castle she only saw how they made it. It was pure black, burnt to the crisp kind of black. The only one who seemed to enjoy the bacon was Magus, and since he doesn't hide the fact that he doesn't like things must have meant he liked this bacon.  
  
"How can you stand to eat that stuff", said Marle as she gave her bacon to Magus.  
  
"Perhaps because it has been so long since I've had anything with meat in it", said Magus as he put another whole piece of bacon in his mouth and munched.  
  
"Next time, I'm cooking", said Lucca as she tried to wash the taste out of her mouth by eating snow that she found outside.  
  
"Leave my taste of foods be, if it where bad I would have just cast black hole on the both of you", retorted Magus as he finished off the bacon meant for three people.  
  
"Now that you looked healed Marle, It's time we left", said Lucca.  
  
"Where to, we can't just go back to Guardia", responded Marle as she started cleaning up the mess she had made.  
  
"Yes we can, we need to help Chrono", said Lucca.  
  
"How, I don't think I've ever seen anyone like that", responded Marle as she shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Gaspar may know what to do with him", interrupted Magus as it seemed the subject interested him.  
  
"So what are you saying, we 'catch' him and bring him to Gaspar? Ya that'll be easy", mocked Lucca.  
  
"Easier than you think", replied Magus coolly.  
  
"How do you purpose that me and Marle actually hurt him, he is better in combat than both of us", stated Lucca.  
  
"That's why I am coming", stated Magus as if it wasn't up to questioning.  
  
"WHAT!!", both of them shouted at once.  
  
"Why do you wanna to come", asked Marle before Lucca could.  
  
"It interests me, nothing more", said Magus taking the matter out of questioning with his icy glare at both of them.  
  
The Epoch pushed itself off the ground as the engines hummed to life, the three passengers silent because of the task at hand. Chrono was their friend but they had to help him, and if they had to hurt him to do it then they were ready and willing, for the most part that is. The sound of thunder was heard as the Epoch broke the sound barrier and jumped into the time stream. Leaving the surface dwellers to gawk at the sight. 


	5. Chapter 5

---------------  
  
This ones a biggie, a lot longer than the other chapters I have written. It should explain at least a few things, including alittle something that you have probably been wondering since the start. I won't spoil it for you, go on read it for yourself and then write what you thought of it. Hopefully I found all the errors, but if you see one let me know.  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The banging of hammers and saws filled the empty festival grounds, emminating from the large space in the back. The grounds had been ordered off limits, any citizen found on the grounds was immediately executed, per Chrono's orders.  
  
"Give it another try boys", shouted Taban.  
  
A young man standing next to a large switch started pumping back and forth as Taban manned his own switch. The two large machines sat about 10 feet from each other, a large cable connected them from the back. Electricity sparked from where the two stood, illuminating the forest in the pre- morning background. Soon enough energy was produced and then shot across the air between the two machines, creating a circuit without wires, and a small purple orb began to form in the middle where they meet. It pulsated, energy around it crackled like mosquitoes hitting a bug lamp, and began to expand until it was large enough to fit a whole person. Then it died, for no other reason that to spite the person that sat in the background and watched it fail yet again.  
  
"Alright that's enough boys", he shouted to his team as one stopped his pumping and the others drew out the blue prints again.  
  
If it were not the wee hours in the morning, one might have assumed this to be a scene out of the last millennium fair. The same telepod station set up, minus the telepods, and the same inventor manning it, minus his daughter. Taban and his team of 4 had been up all night, working to get his telepod working again, or working like it had when it first teleported Chrono and Marle across time.  
  
The glowering king watched in the background, his eyes glowing a soft yellow, and sighed yet again as the team failed for what seemed like the thousandth time. He had to resist the urge to fry them all, they were his only chance of getting that pendant back. All he needed was for them to create a portal, he had the gate key from Lucca but without the portal it was useless. Letting loose a lightning bolt at a random bird that was flying by, he decided that his time would be better spent elsewhere. Turning on his heal he walked away from the display area and through the middle of the square, spotting folded tents and closed displays. On the way out he stopped by the guard that stood watch at the festival grounds, "Get me when they have it working", commanded Chrono as he started walking again.  
  
"Aye Mi'lord", automatically replied the guard.  
  
It was nearly sunrise now, the sound of several roosters in the background being the first to alert him to the impending annoyance. He kept himself out of the sun most of the time to lower the morale of his other half, going on without seeing any sun was very depressing for it.  
  
He quickened his pace, hoping to reach the castle before the sun rose. At the gates to the castle he passed by a knight carrying some peasant clothes. He recognized the face but couldn't quite match it up to a name. Waving him off as another worthless Knight he proceeded past him and took a quick glance at walls surrounding Marle's garden. He couldn't see its contents at the moment but he already knew the insides by heart.  
  
'I wish I could tell her how beautiful it is, how beautiful she is', said the young voice in the King's head.  
  
"I don't need this right now boy, keep quite", ordered the older voice.  
  
Opening the door he was greeted by the short annoyance that called himself the Chancellor.  
  
"Good day sir, I may need a moment of your time", spoke up the Chancellor as Chrono started to walk by, hoping he'd go away.  
  
"What is it", rumbled Chrono.  
  
"There are some people here to see you, they say they have something that might interest you", quickly spoke the Chancellor before he made Chrono lose his patience.  
  
"Tell them I'll meet them in the throne room in 20 minutes", replied Chrono intrigued at what they could possibly have to offer him.  
  
---------------------  
  
The Epoch blasted out of the time stream and into the time period 1000 A.D. Lucca, seated at the controls, barely missed ramming a flock of birds on their entrance. They had appeared over the small town of Porre, some several hundred miles south of Guardia. Checking the systems over she peeked her head in the back to make sure the passengers were alright. Marle was already visibly shaken by just being back here, and Magus well he was his usual "Ice Cold" self.  
  
Strangely the sun had not yet risen in Guardia, strange considering that it was the middle of the day back in the Dark Ages. Pausing the Epoch in a mid air hover, she scanned the landscape for a landing spot. It had to be out of site but next to the castle in case they needed a quick get away. Gliding over to where the old cathedral used to stand, she found a small clearing that the forest had yet to reclaim from the structure. Carefully guiding the Epoch to the small clearing, she landed successfully and turned off the twin engines. Popping open the hatch the party emerged just in time to the see the suns ray's illuminate the clouds.  
  
Lucca sat admiring the beauty before she was snapped back to reality by the icy cold commands of Magus.  
  
"We must move and get this done quickly before we are discovered"  
  
Marle looked ok but her actions told everyone around her that she was still nervous. Constantly glancing over her shoulder, jumping at the smallest of sounds, and keeping her weapon drawn for safe keeping.  
  
The party of three made their way through the forest, dispatching of the occasional goblin-like creatures that would try and ambush them. Conversations were kept to a minimum, the dominating sound was the crunch of the grass beneath their shoes as they tread the dew soaked forest. Finally reaching the draw bridge to the castle, a lone knight ran out to greet the Queen.  
  
"Mi'lady, I've been worried sick about you. Are you ok?", asked the knight as he eyed Magus up and down.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Timothy. We need you to inform the Chancellor that the king should be expecting three guests. Don't tell him who we are but only that we have something that should interest the king", commanded Marle to Timothy as she smiled at the luck they had of running into him.  
  
Timothy was the only knight that didn't agree with how the king acted to Marle. The others probably didn't agree either but Timothy was the only one to ever actually say something. This "rebellious behavior" had gotten him killed almost several times if it were not for Marle intervening and asking Chrono to spare his life. This earned Marle a special place in Timothy's heart, he vowed to her that he would never let anyone hurt her. After the night she had disappeared he had beaten himself up for not being there to protect her.  
  
"Yes Mi'lady", replied Timothy as he bowed and walked away.  
  
"Oh and Timothy, we need some commoner clothes to disguise us", added in Marle.  
  
"Of course Mi'Lady", responded Timothy as he went inside to fetch some clothes and relay her message.  
  
The garden that Marle built sat just 30 feet away, a convenient enough hiding place to go until Timothy returned.  
  
"Over here guys, I have a place to hide till he returns", whispered Marle to the rest of the group as she pointed to the garden she had. It was surrounded in a 10 foot high fence, easily enough cover for the three of them.  
  
Walking over and using her key to unlock it, they slid through the door not making too much noise. Marle stood watch at the door, keeping a crack open so she could see when Timothy came.  
  
"Wow Marle, who built this garden", softly said Lucca as she examined the large beds of flowers and rare plants.  
  
"I did", responded Marle.  
  
"What a waste of time", commented Magus as simply stood back against the wall.  
  
"Can't you say anything nice", asked Lucca as she leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the door Magus was on.  
  
Marle saw Timothy coming and readied to rush out and greet him but then someone else entered her sight. It was Chrono, he came walking quickly as though he was trying to outrun the sun, and brushed by Timothy.  
  
Marle closed the door as soon as she saw Chrono start to look her way, breathing heavily and sweat pouring like a waterfall down her face.  
  
"Calm down Marle, calm down", softly spoke Lucca to Marle.  
  
"I'm…I'm ok", chanted Marle more to herself than those around her.  
  
Opening the door again she saw Timothy faithfully waiting for her to return. Glancing around one last time to make sure Chrono was gone, she peaked her head out the door and gave a small whistle. Timothy heard the whistle and ran over to Marle, handing her the clothes.  
  
"Here you are Mi'Lday", said the Knight to Marle.  
  
"The Chancellor said he would tell the king, be prepared to be inside in about 10 minutes so he can tell you when you can see him", continued Timothy.  
  
"And Mi'Lady, don't do anything too dangerous", warned Timothy as he bowed on more time and left.  
  
Marle passed the clothes out to Magus and Lucca, Lucca examined her clothes strangely.  
  
"These look strangely familiar, like my mom & dad's clothes", said Lucca as she studied the other 2 sets they had received. Taking it as a coincidence she slipped her new clothing over the current ones and adjusted it accordingly.  
  
Each outfit had an accompanying hood or veil to keep the face out of anyone's direct view. Magus wore tan pants and a black shirt, his hood and cape were brown. Lucca had received a well used white dress, the kind you just throw on, and a white veil. Marle decided to just continue wearing the clothes that Magus loaned her but put on the black veil.  
  
"I prefer my own clothes", commented Magus as he adjusted the hood.  
  
"Me too", complained Lucca as she began to feel the rise in temperatures from having two layers of clothing on.  
  
"Stop complaining", teased Marle as she peeked outside again to make sure no one was coming.  
  
"Let's go", Marle said as they each crept out onto the main path to the castle.  
  
--------------------  
  
He hated to wait, it lost him valuable time that he could be doing other things. Tapping the wooden armrest of the throne he sat in, he grew even more impatient.  
  
The room that the young king sat in was grandiose; it held two large thrones in the middle near the back and two other paths branched off from there leading to the King and Queens rooms. The king and Queen were suppose to sit in the thrones when greeting guests or addressing troops. Chrono glanced to his left where the Queen would normally sit, the seat sat un-inhabited by the Queen, the same Queen that Chrono wished was here right now. The lighting in the room had been dimmed according to Chrono's wishes, just enough light to see but not enough to see well.  
  
'They had better hurry up, I am getting tired of waiting', said Chrono to himself.  
  
The large wooden door at the front opened slowly, letting out sounds that told it needed to be oiled badly. Light from the main rooms covered the three figures as they entered his throne room at last. The last figure, a man wearing a cape, closed the door behind him and joined the rest in the middle of the room.  
  
"What have you to offer me", commanded Chrono cutting down to business.  
  
Observing them, they appeared an odd bunch. One was dressed in very lavish clothes, clothes that he can remember seeing in the Zeal kingdom. The others had plain peasants clothing and they all had something or other covering their faces.  
  
"Chrono…", pleaded a voice that he recognized all to well.  
  
"So you have returned Marle", stated Chrono amused, "Or did these good people catch you?", he continued as his motioned to the two others that were with her.  
  
"No I came back on my own, we came to help you. Just come with us, please", said Marle regretfully as she removed her black veil. Magus removed his hood and Lucca removed her white veil.  
  
"Traitors…", hissed Chrono as he drew his sword.  
  
"I save the world and this is how I am repaid!!", said Chrono louder, "You traitorous bastards"  
  
"Quiet boy", commanded Magus from the back as he materialized his scythe out of thin air and into his hands.  
  
"How dare you call me boy", snarled Chrono, his focus now set on Magus.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want. You have become corrupt Chrono, you must be stopped", stated Magus as he moved his scythe to attacking position to back his words up.  
  
"I….I have seen it done before and I swore by my sister that I would not let Lavos take root in another person again", declared Magus.  
  
"I spit on Lavos, he wishes that he could do what I did! He is nothing compared to me, NOTHING", shouted Chrono.  
  
"Now die for your disloyalty, traitors", judged Chrono as he raised his arms in the air.  
  
"Lum."  
  
'No, not them. Please don't do it to them', pleaded a young voice in Chrono's mind.  
  
'They have betrayed us, you gave so much and look how they repay you', said an older voice.  
  
"Ihhhh"  
  
'Damnit stop, they are my friends damnit!! Run Marle, get out of here, RUN DAMNIT', screamed the younger voice in his head.  
  
'They are not your friends, they have betrayed you', repeated the older voice.  
  
Before Chrono could cast the rest of the spell, Magus dashed at him with is scythe and forced him to parry with the rainbow sword. The two metals collided sending sparks flying as Lucca fired a tranquilizing round at Chrono. It stuck into his left leg causing him to flinch with pain and jump back from Magus. Lucca shot another round at him hitting him in the stomach.  
  
"You….", started Chrono as he stared at Lucca and stumbled sloppily towards her, already feeling the effects of the toxin.  
  
Lucca left lose another few round, Chrono tried to block it with his sword but the sleep effect made him slower than usual and the darts found home in his right arm. The last shot veered him off course and he collided with Marle. The toxin worked quickly and he slid down Marle, unable to stand with his legs anymore.  
  
"Traitor", whispered Chrono in her ear before he slumped down on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as his words sunk deep within her mind. Before turning away she mouthed, 'Forgive me'.  
  
-----------------------  
  
It was a scene from long ago, a scene that would be etched into the minds of all who lived to tell of it. Yet it was the beginning of something else, the beginning of his descent into the darkness. He wasn't defeated by an all powerful enemy, or a better swordsman, instead he was defeated by his pride.  
  
"Chrono, stop before you get yourself killed", yelled Marle as she strained to get up after taking a heavy blast from Lavos.  
  
"Guys, get the hell out of here", screamed back Chrono as he waved Marles's words off.  
  
Lavos, the great beast that had fallen form space so long ago, growled at the young swordsman and intended to eat him. The ground beneath Chrono shook, knocking Chrono on his knees as he landed next to Frog. Turning to the beast that lay in front of him, he knew what he had to do, and he was ready.  
  
"Hahaha, you are all fools", laughed the Queen of Zeal hovering above the far left of Lavos's head.  
  
"Chrono", screamed Lucca, "What are you doing, get away from him"  
  
"Lad, don't throw away thines life", pleaded Frog close to him.  
  
"Frog, get Marle and Lucca out of here and somewhere safe. I am ready…ready to do what I must do", responded Chrono.  
  
"Indeed, I understand thine wishes. I shall honor your words, fare thee well Chrono", sadly said Frog as he used his remaining strength to limp over to Lucca and Marle.  
  
A cone extended from Lavos's mouth, pulling in everything around him into his giant jaws. It capture the rag tag group of time travelers, a group that somehow was going to save a future from this beast. It wasn't their future, not even their kids would live to see it but they did it anyway.  
  
'Great, just need to block it', thought Chrono to himself.  
  
Standing up and blocking the rest of the cone, it closed around Chrono and pulled him in faster as Chrono drew his sword.  
  
"What boy? Do you intended to face Lavos with that battered body", mocked the Queen at Chrono.  
  
He knew his sword would be useless and it dropped to the ground as he released his grip on it. Silently gathering energy, he raised his arms up for what would be his final attack. He was ready to die for his friends, he preferred to die this way to dying some day in his bed all alone. It had been a good life, a life blessed with care free days and late nights of fun. Thinking back to those days he felt a strange calmness, relaxing the muscles in his body he almost lost the spell he had been storing. Then it all stopped, the screaming, the pull of Lavos, the evil laughing of the Queen; all of it became grey and still. Looking around he saw a strange white light above his head, and it spoke one sentence.  
  
"Do you wish for another chance, well do you boy?" 


	6. Chapter 6-revised

---------------  
  
This is the re-written version of chapter 6. I took a look at the first and realized I could probably to better than that. The dialogue may be much the same in some parts because I decided that was worth keeping. So go on, tell me is it better or not in a review.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The light pole flickered at the end of time, casting shadows from the two figures that sat on its main platform. One hour ago the threesome, Marle, Magus, and Lucca, came carrying Chrono in with much surprise to the old man Gaspar that lived there. They had explained to him the strange events, almost giving the old man a heart attack and causing him to tell them of the reappearance of one gate that lead to the time period 1000 A.D.  
  
Needing to discuss the issue further, they found a large table that Gaspar stored by the game cabinet and held a meeting in Spekkio's training room. That is everyone except Lucca, she was stuck with guarding the sleeping Chrono.  
  
'Why did I get stuck with this', complained Lucca to herself.  
  
'Why couldn't Magus, he is better in combat than me. Even Marle would have been better, she at least might be able to calm Chrono down if he wakes up', continued Lucca to herself.  
  
Glancing up at the sleeping Chrono, she noted that he looked peaceful in his sleep. The light from the lamp post covered half his body, leaving his head to bask in the darkness. They had taken his sword and armor away from him, fearing that if he did wake up the first thing he would do is start cleaving people left and right. All that was left was his ordinary clothes consisting of tan pants, yellow scarf, and greenish blue shirt. Taking in all these details she failed to see the slightest movement of his eyes as they barely opened and the slightest grin form on his face.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"How could this have happened old man", almost shouted Magus to Gaspar as he banged his fist on the table.  
  
"Is it Lavos?", continued Magus.  
  
Gaspar briefly took off his hat to scratch his head then replied, "I do not think this is Lavos"  
  
"Who else could it be?", chimed in Marle.  
  
"I think it is Lavos, it coincides with the reappearance of the gates", spoke Spekkio.  
  
"That is true but I do not sense him", replied Gaspar.  
  
"Marle, did he encounter any enemies or magics since Lavos", asked Gaspar as he gathered his facts together.  
  
"Nope, this strangeness of his started just a bit after my father was assassinated", glumly said Marle.  
  
"Hmm, who was this assassin and did Chrono fight him?", asked Gaspar again.  
  
"Nope, we never found him or anyone else involved with it", again replied Marle.  
  
"Do you think it could be the descendant of a rather un-happy mystic", asked Spekkio out loud.  
  
"No, the mystics never had any magic like this. Mind influencing magic is harder to cast as it requires someone to have a very weak will", explained Magus.  
  
"The mystics might not have such a spell but Zeal might have", thought Magus aloud.  
  
"And where would you suggest we get info from Zeal, it is at the bottom of the sea", asked Gaspar.  
  
"I recovered some books of magic after the crashing of the black bird", stated Magus.  
  
"Yes, yes that could help a great deal", stated Gaspar with excitement in his voice.  
  
"There are a few books that I couldn't understand, the language was not that of Zeal", revealed Magus a bit embarrassed since he couldn't read his own books.  
  
"I do remember a bit of a language, it was pre-Zeal when magic was in its infancy. It was used even up to the destruction of Zeal, like a scientific way to write down magic experiments and their results", explained Gaspar.  
  
A sharp shriek pierced the air, causing the group in the room to freeze and stare at the door. Several moments of silence followed until Magus opened the door causing the group to expect the worse. The door inched open, its hinges spookily silent.  
  
Lucca sat terrified in one corner of the room, aiming her gun loosely at Chrono who sat in the opposite corner with a large evil smile on his face.  
  
"Lucca what happened", asked Gaspar as he and the rest of the group emerged form the other room.  
  
"N..nothing, he just woke up", replied a scared Lucca  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the old man and blue boy", chuckled Chrono as he tilted his head back to look where the ceiling would be.  
  
"So the whole posse is against me now eh", continued Chrono.  
  
"We are trying to help", pleaded Marle from in front of the door, "really"  
  
"I don't need your help", replied Chrono as he brought his head back down and gave them all a glare. It was the glare equivalent of an evil eye, soaked in hatred, anger, insanity, and amusement.  
  
"What happened to ya spike boy, was it Lavos?", asked Spekkio.  
  
"Hehehe, why is it whenever something goes wrong you fools suspect Lavos?", asked Chrono as he raised his right eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't think so, but if it wasn't him then what happened?", asked Gaspar.  
  
"Think? That must be a first for this group, someone who thinks", clapped Chrono, his limbs as lose as a rubber band.  
  
"You want to know who did this?", asked Chrono.  
  
"Then look around you, look at each and every person beside you and across the room", answered Chrono as he made a sweeping motion with his hands.  
  
"But….", asked Lucca being cut off by Chrono.  
  
"Patients Lucca, let me tell my story", Chrono said as he waved his finger back and forth.  
  
"You do remember that little incident when you 'Brang' me back from the dead", stated Chrono as a hypothetical question.  
  
"Who was there when you did it? I remember seeing Magus, Marle, and Lucca", continued Chrono.  
  
"Old man, what was one of the pre-requisites for using your little Chrono trigger", shouted Chrono at Gaspar who was thinking.  
  
"It was that the effect was equal to the effort put in", responded Gaspar.  
  
"You said more", responded Chrono.  
  
"I also told them to keep you in their hearts and the day they wanted would come, but how do you know what I said?", Gaspard asked and stated at the same time.  
  
"Ahh you see that last part, 'To keep me in your heart', or in other words you had to want me to come back", started Chrono.  
  
"You are implying one of your friends didn't want you back", asked Gaspar confused.  
  
"Well lets see who it could be hmm?", said Chrono as he moved his gaze between Marle, Lucca, and Magus.  
  
"Marle here was too love struck to not want me back", stated Chrono as he directed his glance towards her.  
  
"Lucca here is constantly thinking about her friends, dead or alive", continued Chrono as he put his gaze now on Lucca.  
  
"Now who does that leave Magus?", asked Chrono not moving his gaze from Lucca.  
  
"Me", coldly replied Magus.  
  
"You didn't want me back, you wanted the power to destroy Lavos", started Chrono again.  
  
"That little Chrono Trigger combined the two desires, the desire of you wanting me back and the desire for power to beat Lavos", explained Chrono as he opened and closed his hand as if he were flexing it.  
  
"But like all things, it came at a price"  
  
"So you are saying that the Chrono Trigger cause this", asked Marle.  
  
"YOU GUYS are the ones that cause this. Without the effort from all of you then the Chrono Trigger wouldn't have been used", replied Chrono.  
  
"They say power corrupts, I am more or less a living example. In exchange for power to beat Lavos and be brought back, your Chrono agreed to let me stay in his head for awhile. He just didn't know that I would take it over", chuckled Chrono as he tapped on his head.  
  
"Why…", asked Marle.  
  
"Taking someone apart piece by piece is quite fun", chuckled Chrono again.  
  
"But really, I wanted power. I want and need the power, and I will have the power", seriously said Chrono.  
  
"I see", said Gaspar more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"So now that you have me, what do you plan on doing", asked Chrono.  
  
"We said we would help and we will", said Lucca.  
  
"Call it whatever you want", said Chrono as he shifted his position, making everyone except Magus jump a little.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
After Chrono was done blaming his friends for his condition, Lucca and Magus went back to the Dark Ages to reclaim his books. It had taken much arguing to convince Magus that bringing them here was safer than taking Gaspar back to the past. Magus had argued the old man had never gone anywhere in his life and taking him back with them made sure his books where safe and gave the old-geaser a free ride. In the end Lucca won the argument because of her persistence, that and giving Magus a headache with her "damn illogical arguments" as he put it.  
  
Chrono had requested a solitaire deck and the group gave it too him, least he get bored and plot escape or harm. He played solitaire slowly, taking time to think and when acting moved at the pace of a sloth. Periodically he would glance up to give the audience that watched him the evil grin. Gaspar began brushing up on the old tongue before Magus came back, chanting old phrases and such. It seemed that the old man did indeed know just a little, he was able to teach all he knew to Marle and Spekkio before Magus returned.  
  
"You fools butcher the ancient tongue", insulted Chrono from his solitaire game.  
  
"I did not know you knew it", stated Gaspar surprised.  
  
"Chrono doesn't know it, but I do. I know a great deal of things, some that you would never be able to comprehend", responded Chrono as he continued his game.  
  
"Would you be willing to teach us how to say it properly so we don't 'butcher' it", said Spekkio, trying his luck.  
  
"Sure let me teach you the language so you can use it against me", sarcastically said Chrono as he finished yet another game with himself.  
  
"We are trying to help Chrono", said Marle.  
  
"Is that all you ever say?", rudely said Chrono, never bothering to look up before getting back to another game.  
  
Marle backed off as her eyes filled with tears but she whipped them away before they escaped. Gaspar and Spekkio saw the impact of Chrono's words and tried to take her mind off it by continuing their practice.  
  
Magus had arrived just an hour later, bringing with him many books. It took several trips back and forth between the Epoch and Spekkio's room before they cleared the Epoch of its large load.  
  
"Drop any of these books and I swear I will make your death painful", warned Magus harshly as the group carried his books as he supervised.  
  
"They're only books, chill out Magus", replied Lucca.  
  
"To you perhaps", coldly said Magus as he gave Lucca a dangerous glare.  
  
The group was able to unload it without Magus killing anyone and so he and Gaspar began their great search. Shutting themselves in the room for hours, upon hours, upon hours until they found what the sought. The other three that had to keep guard had a hard time keeping awake, often casting spells on one another just to jolt them up and alive. Spekkio was the first to fall asleep, the humming of the lamp and its warm light were just too much for him. Marle was next since she hadn't received any sleep the night before. The two sleepers sat back to back and snored in chorus, making Lucca chuckled just a tad bit. The sleep over took her as well though, and if by magic she suddenly just dropped down cold.  
  
Looking up from his current game, Chrono gave an evil grin as it appeared that all his guards had fallen asleep on the job. Eyeing the pendant that lay around Marle's neck, Chrono laughed inwardly to himself. As he moved to get up he failed to noticed the dark form that stood in the background observing every little movement he took. 


	7. Chapter 7

-------------  
  
Dun dun duuuuu, here's chapter 7. What happened to Taban and team? Who's the dark figure watching Chrono? Why can't the heroes of time stay awak?  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
The shadows hid Magus as he observed Chrono, unaware of Magus in the shadows, taking the weapon and items of his sleeping friends. Chrono had taken Marle's Amulet, Lucca's gun, the gate-key and then had headed over to the Epoch. Magus was about to stop him from using it when he remembered that Lucca made it require a key now, a feature Chrono didn't know about.  
  
'Piece of shit, start', Magus heard Chrono whisper.  
  
The next thing he heard was metal hitting metal and suspected that Chrono had attempted to disable the Epoch with his sword. It didn't bother him as he trusted Lucca would have a way to fix it, something he had come to rely on over the adventures with her. Chrono marched past Magus again, carefully stepping around the three sleepers, and over to the small pillar of light that had appeared shortly after Chrono had arrived at the end of time. Watching him jump in and sail off to the 1000 A.D. he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, the shadows still sticking to his clothes until the walked to far from the wall so that they ripped off. Walking over to a small device Lucca had hidden next to a few books she had, Magus flipped a switch and the barely audible humming sound that it produced stopped. Lucca immediately was jolted out of her un-natural sleep, rubbing her eyes and yawning as Magus stood above her.  
  
"Did he"*yawn*"take the bait?", asked Lucca sleepily.  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised he didn't try to also kill you", responded Magus.  
  
"He is our friend remember", countered Lucca.  
  
"Chrono is your friend but that man that just warped out of here is not", reminded Magus.  
  
Lucca graded the small device next to her, it being no bigger than a baseball, and held it in her hand studying it.  
  
"I'm surprised it worked", said Lucca.  
  
"It did work though, so does it matter", stated Magus coolly as he found a new wall to lean against.  
  
Lucca held in her hand a small device that duplicated the effect of her hypnotize spell. Putting the subjects in a five foot radius asleep slowly, and waking them up abruptly when it was turned off. She and Magus had devised a plan while they were away, stopping at her house to grab some spare parts and assembling the device quickly. She turned her gaze to Marle and Spekkio, both who had not waken up yet, and wonder why they were still sleeping.  
  
"I guess they went to sleep naturally", stated Lucca.  
  
"Let them sleep, it is quieter without them", said Magus turning around and opening the door to Spekkio's room.  
  
Gaspar sat in the middle of a pile of books as he chanted phrases that Magus had never heard before, shutting his recent book and looking up at Magus he let out a small cough. It was apparent that he was tired, his eyes were bloodshot and had blue-ish pockets beneath them. Letting out a small yawn he put his hat back on that was sitting next to him and spoke.  
  
"Did he take it?", asked Gaspar.  
  
"Yes", replied Magus.  
  
"Any progress", this time asked Magus.  
  
"Nope, I wish he had a copy of Belthasar's journal. He might have written it down in there", responded Gaspar.  
  
"So, where is he at", asked Gaspar.  
  
Knowing who he was referring to, Magus reached in his cape and pulled out an instrument that looked much like the gauge on the Epoch. It had a marking for each of the time periods and a small flat globe map. The arrow currently pointed to the time period 1000 A.D. and the map indicated that said he was still in the Guardia kingdom.  
  
"Home", responded Magus.  
  
"Good, lets hope he gives us some time to search", responded Gaspar as he went back to work.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Emerging from the blue gate, Chrono was met by the collective shocked glares of Taban and his team. Re-assuming his evil glare snapped them back to reality and they all quickly kneeled before him.  
  
"I see it's working", state Chrono to Taban.  
  
"Yes, it has been working for awhile. Me and my men just finished making modifications to it", said Taban as he arose from his keeling position.  
  
Taking off the pendant that he had taken from Marle, Chrono held it in his opened hands towards Taban.  
  
"Take this back to the castle", commanded Chrono.  
  
"I did my part, now let me and my wife go like you said", command Taban back to him as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, go", sneered Chrono as he waved his hand in the direction of the Fair Grounds Exit.  
  
"Just deliver this pendant to the castle when you go to pick up your wife", requested Chrono.  
  
"Fine", said Taban as he violently took the pendant and marched off to the castle with his team in tow.  
  
After they had left, Chrono motioned for the nearest guard to come to him.  
  
"Kill them after they deliver the pendant", whispered the King to his knight.  
  
"Yes Mi'lord", responded the Knight as he pointed to two other knights, motioning them to go with him.  
  
Turning back around to face the time portal, he reflected on his actions for a few moments as he watched the flowing colors. It was like a river, and his gate key was like the boat that allowed him to ride the river. Soon he realized he wouldn't need a boat, soon he would be able to swim freely in the river.  
  
"One down, two to go", said Chrono aloud to himself as he jumped back in the time portal he came from. Instead of taking him back to the end of time, it carried him to its pre-arranged destination; The Middle Ages.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Griping the pendant in his hands, Taban continued walking. He was going to get his wife and go as far away from the Guardia kingdom as possible, Chrono had gone insane and he sure wasn't staying around. Looking back at his group of men, he silently said a prayer for them. Most of the said they had wanted to stay, that they had family here and couldn't just pack up and leave. They were all hard workers and Taban considered them friends but they weren't budging, forcing Taban to make the move alone with his family.  
  
Thinking about his family made him think about his daughter, Chrono had refused to say where she was or if she was even alive. Despite how strange he had acted Taban refused to believe that Chrono would kill Lucca, she had been his best friend since they had been kids.  
  
'I hope she's alright', thought Taban again.  
  
As they passed through town Taban noticed not a sole roamed the streets. Windows were locked, doors probably bolted, and livestock rounded up in their pens which were locked as well.  
  
'What happened to the good old days', thought back to before Chrono had assumed the throne.  
  
'People laughed and played outside, guards were friendly and helpful, and people smiled', continued Taban.  
  
'Not anymore, not since him. Declaring a curfew is one thing but then declaring martial law!! That is just too far', Taban yelled in his head.  
  
'Maybe Porre needs an inventor, or perhaps Median. Even that place would be a better place than this', Taban thought as he considered his options.  
  
Flipping the pendant around in his hands he was tempted to spite the king by just taking it and throwing it in the ocean but reconsidered when he noticed the guards trailing him. There were about three of them following him and his group, meaning that they were probably being used for something more than just following.  
  
'Great, just when I think I'm out of the woods', thought Taban again.  
  
As he flipped the pendant around in his hands, he felt something metallic on the back of it. Turning it around and examining it, he recognized the object as being a micro-chip that his daughter often messed around with. Taking it as a sign she was okay and probably planning something, Taban pushed his hands in his pocket and whistled old songs the rest of the way. 


	8. Chapter 8

-----  
  
Sorry guys about the latest chapter taking forever and a day to get done but I took a week long vacation to Six Flags, which was the most fun I've had in a while. Anyway, FanFiction.net seems alittle screwy lately, the reviews for the stories are not being listed outside the story and what-not but here is the latest chapter. Bon apitite(hope I spelled that right).  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The soft crunching of the leaves under his leather hide boots mixed with the various sounds of the forest, creating background noise sound that didn't nothing more that fill what would normally be silence. The forest was shaded, for the most part, except the parts where the sun found holes in leafy armor that the trees protected passer bys with. This beautiful scene did nothing to improve the mood of this individual, in fact it made him want to seek the indoors even more. A soft breeze lifted his cap upwards making him look rather intimidating, that is if anyone saw him. Reaching a particularly sunny place unprotected by the canopy of the trees, he quickened his pace wishing to get out of this overly beautiful forest.  
  
'Beautiful, simply beautiful', marveled the younger voice in his head as they walked.  
  
'Quiet boy, the only thing beautiful is power', argued the older voice.  
  
'Is that all you want, all you exist for', asked the younger voice.  
  
'It was what I was created for', responded the older voice.  
  
Chrono, current king of Guardia, exited the small forest that was inside Truce Canyon and pulled his hood over his visage to protect him from the un- shaded town. Trying to walk in the shadows that the buildings created, he inched his way to Guardia castle.  
  
'So much power yet it's all wasted', commented the older voice.  
  
'What power' asked the younger.  
  
'The sun, it has an infinite amount of power yet all it does is light this depressing world', stated the older.  
  
'It gives its power to us; the sun can represent hope, life, and courage', said the younger voice trying to convince the other.  
  
'Delusional fool, why would someone give others power', commented the older voice.  
  
Chrono exited the town and entered the Guardia forest which was much more dense that the small Truce Canyon. Removing his hood, Chrono slowly walked through the forest daring any monsters that were around to attack him. None did though and so the rest of his journey to the castle was silent and uneventful.  
  
Knocking on the grand oak doors that stood before him, the sound of his fist hitting the wood passed and a few moments later a young squire answered the door.  
  
"State your name and business", asked the squire of Chrono.  
  
"I am Chrono, my business is of my own", responded Chrono coldly.  
  
Behind the squire a loud, deep voice cut through the air.  
  
"That be you Chrono lad? Let him in boy, let him in", yelled the voice.  
  
The squire did so without argument and Chrono stepped in to see the person that vouched for him. It was the captain of the Knights, the same captain that they had help defend the bridge against the mystics. Chrono almost hadn't recognized him without his armor had it not been for the large scar that ran across his face, a scar that reminded the captain of the price of not keeping ones defenses up. Chrono quickly walked over to the captain, his head still focused on the ground.  
  
"Aye boy, it's been away. How have ye been", asked the Captain with his hand extended.  
  
Chrono looked at his hand for a minute, deciding if he should shake it or break it. Deciding he wasn't in the mood for defeating the entire knight ranks, he took the Captain's hand and gave it a hard shake.  
  
"I am….good. I need to speak with Glen", stated Chrono.  
  
"Well that's good lad, but Glen isn't here. He's on some mission in Porre, god knows what it be", explained the Knight.  
  
Chrono finally let the Captain from his shake and watched him as he tried not to coddle his hands from the grip that Chrono had put on it. Not bothering to thank the good captain, Chrono exited the same way he came in and shut the doors loudly behind him.  
  
'Damn frog can't just stay still', commented the older voice.  
  
'He's just that kind of person', responded the younger.  
  
'What? One to take orders like a dog', sneered the older.  
  
'He's a good person, don't mock his loyalty', coldly said the younger voice in argument.  
  
'A dog is also loyal but it doesn't make it good', continued the older.  
  
'Stop talking about him like that or I'll…', started the younger voice as he was interrupted.  
  
'You'll what? Talk me to death', chuckled the older voice.  
  
'Face it boy, you are beaten', continued the older voice.  
  
The sun began to set as the lone figure walked into the distance.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"So what you're saying is that none of these books has anything in it pertaining to the Time Egg?", asked Lucca as she pulled her head out of the newly fixed Epoch.  
  
"Nope, not even a mention of it", responded Gaspar as he lit a small pipe he had.  
  
"Great now what do we do", sighed Marle as sat down against one of the walls surrounding the lone light pole.  
  
"We must stop him", started Magus, "One way or another", he continued as he formed his scythe in his hands.  
  
"We can't just kill him! He's our friend", argued Lucca almost shouting.  
  
"He has to be stopped", responded Magus, stone cold.  
  
"Gaspar isn't there anything else was can do", pleaded Marle.  
  
"Well now, don't you all go off and kill your best friend without first trying all the options", said Gaspar, stopping the argument between Magus and Lucca.  
  
"Belthasar created the time egg, so he should also know how it works", continued Gaspar as he puffed rings of smoke from his pipe.  
  
"Belthasar is dead", commented Magus.  
  
"Wait a sec", said Lucca, "He said he had taken all his memories and put them in that Nu"  
  
"And if we find it he could help us", finished Marle clearly excited.  
  
"See, this old man is full of advice", beamed Gaspar proudly as he took another puff from his pipe.  
  
"Umm Gaspar when did you start smoking a pipe", commented Marle as she watched the rings of smoke rise and disappear.  
  
"Well I thought I made me look more esteemed and important", smiled Gaspar as Marle and Lucca both did a face flip.  
  
"By the way, where is our old boy at any ways", spoke up Gaspar.  
  
Magus again removed the square-ish device from his cloak and examined the read-out.  
  
"Same place he was last time you asked", responded Magus.  
  
"Speaking of which, shouldn't one of us keep an eye on him", said Lucca.  
  
"I will", spoke up Magus before anyone else argued the matter.  
  
"You sure?", asked Lucca.  
  
"Would you rather do it", responded Magus.  
  
"No no no, you can do it if you want", nervously said Lucca as she shock her head.  
  
"Marle and myself will get the Nu from Belthasar's dome", stated Lucca.  
  
"We'll drop you off first, ok", asked Lucca to Magus.  
  
"Fine by me", responded Magus as he walked over to the Epoch.  
  
The three teens disappeared in a clap of thunder and flash of light, leaving Gaspar to ponder by himself at his favorite light pole. Rubbing his small grey beard, he pushed himself off the light pole and approached Spekkio's room.  
  
"Spekkio, want to play another round of chess?", asked Gaspar as he knocked on the shape-changer's door.  
  
"Sure old man, this time I'll win", yelled Spekkio from behind his door.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Magus gracefully landed on the wet grass after making his descent from the Epoch. Rising up from his landing position he saw Lucca and Marle disappear into the time stream again, leaving behind several streaks of white light in their wake. Glancing around at his surroundings, he noticed that this was around the same place they had landed earlier as the landing gear imprints were still visible in the grass. Pulling out the tracking pad again, he was pointed west and thus started his walk.  
  
Arriving on the outskirts of the castle gate, the sensor showed that Chrono should be approaching any minute now. Having a few minutes to waste, Magus found a spot in a tree and sat in its massive branches, snacking on an apple that he picked from. A secret people never knew about him was that he liked fruit, ALOT. It also explained why he was willing to live on fruit provided by his tree while in the Dark Ages, he didn't feel like hunting and it was an easy way to get food. Hearing a faint whistling in the distance he quickly finished the apple and jumped down to hide in a bush. Peaking between the leaves that kept him hidden, he saw an approaching group of people being lead by a whistling Taban. As the group drew closer Magus scanned it and Chrono was nowhere to be found. Checking the sensors one more time, he concluded that he either he had given the pendant to someone or had gotten a hair cut and new clothes. Deciding it was the earlier, he scanned the group for the pendant and spotted Taban fiddling with it in his hands while he whistled.  
  
"Damnit, we've lost him", said Magus to himself.  
  
Taban continued his walk to the castle followed by what Magus judged to be his team and three knights behind them. As they approached the draw bridge, Taban's wife ran out to greet him giving him a hug that could kill a bear.  
  
"Oh thank god you're alright", Magus heard Lara say to Taban as she continued her bear hug.  
  
"It's ok Lara, we are leaving. It's over", said Taban to his wife to calm her.  
  
A sharp scream erupted from the back of Taban's group as a knight removed the dead body of one of Taban's workers from his sword. The other 2 knights drew their swords as well and waited behind the head knight.  
  
"Your right, it is over", stated the head knight.  
  
"Is the king killing unarmed men now", questioned a voice from the opened doors of the castle.  
  
"What have they done against him?", again questioned the voice as its source walked out of the castle and into view.  
  
"Timothy, orders are orders", yelled back the head knight.  
  
"Not all orders are to be followed", stated Timothy as he drew his sword and stepped in front of the rest of Taban's group.  
  
"You speak mutiny", growled the head knight.  
  
"If mutiny is disobeying these kinds of orders, then yes you are right", stated Timothy to the head knight.  
  
"Traitor!", yelled the head Knight.  
  
"You are the traitor! You have forgotten who you truly serve. You are here to serve this kingdom, not its corrupt king", spoke Timothy as he pointed his sword at the head knight.  
  
"If you want to kill these men then you will have to get through me", Timothy continued as he prepared for battle.  
  
"Killing a traitor will get us a promotion", said the knight on the left of the head knight.  
  
"Good idea, lets get him", said the one on the right.  
  
'I do not need a prolonged battle, I'm going to finish this', thought Magus to himself.  
  
Stepping out of the bushes, Magus formed the scythe in his hands and walked in front of Timothy. The group of knight seamed shaken from his sudden appearance, taking a few steps back before standing their grounds again.  
  
"I'll you to the count of 5 to leave, after that you'll meet the void first hand", threatened Magus to the three knights.  
  
"5"  
  
"Magus, what are you doing here", spoke up Taban from the back.  
  
"4"  
  
"Is Lucca safe", asked Taban.  
  
"3"  
  
"Guys, I think he means it", spoke up the knight on the right as he slowly stepped back.  
  
"2"  
  
"Cowards, killing him will get us a bigger promotion", said the head knight.  
  
"1"  
  
"Charge!", screamed the head knight as he leapt at Magus with is sword.  
  
"0"  
  
Magus side stepped the attack made by the head knight, spinning around to decapitate the poor fellow after he had landed on the ground. Glancing at the other two knights who looked like they were about to wet their pants, he closed his eyes and muttered off a quick lightning spell. Clouds immediately formed overhead and lightning bolts struck and fried the knights, leaving behind roasted corpses. Spinning around on his foot, he shoved Timothy out of the way and headed right for Taban.  
  
"Where is Chrono", asked Magus harshly.  
  
"He…he took the gate at the town square", sputtered out Taban.  
  
"Give me the pendant", order Magus as he held out his hand at Taban.  
  
"Is Lucca safe?", asked Taban.  
  
"Is she alive?", he continued  
  
"Give me the pendant", order Magus again.  
  
"What about Marle is she ok", asked Taban some more.  
  
"Give me the pendant", loudly order Magus as he lifted Taban off the ground by his shirt collar.  
  
Putting the pendant in Magus's hand, Taban was lowered to the ground where his wife checked to see if he was okay. Turning around and heading towards the town square, Timothy stopped him by grabbing onto his shoulder.  
  
"Let me go before I kill you", order Magus to Timothy without even turning around.  
  
"Are you going to kill Chrono", asked Timothy as he let go of Magus.  
  
"Perhaps", responded Magus brushing his shoulder off where Timothy had touched.  
  
"He may be corrupt, but I still cannot keep from feeling sorry for him. If you have another way then please don't kill him", asked Timothy of Magus.  
  
Hearing all he wanted, Magus continued his walk towards the town square.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The harsh winds of the future tossed the Epoch around like a toy, making it almost impossible for Lucca to steer. Wrestling with the wheel she was able to land the Epoch outside Balthasar's dome. The cold, harsh, unforgiving winds of the future were the same as their first visit, the destruction of Lavos seemed to have no impact on the outcome. The lid of the epoch slid back allowing the wind to fill the cockpit of the small vehicle with sand. Marle and Lucca quickly jumped out of the Epoch and covered themselves with whatever clothing they could to protect their eyes from the harsh winds. Trudging forward they finally reached the entrance to Belthasar's dome, forcing open the sliding doors that had long ago stopped functioning, and closing them behind them.  
  
"What happened here?", asked Marle.  
  
"I thought killing Lavos should have changed this", Marle again stated.  
  
Lucca removed the goggles from her face, "Is this what I sent Robo back too?", she asked herself.  
  
"This shouldn't be here, this should have changed!!", she spoke as she pounded her fist on the wall.  
  
"We have to find Balthasar", she command as she pulled herself out of thought and walked forcefully forward.  
  
"What's wrong Lucca?", asked Marle as she followed Lucca.  
  
"I don't know but Belthasar will", Lucca responded as she kicked a chair out of her way.  
  
The chair spun forward on its wheels, throwing dust around the room until it stopped when it hit a blue round creature with 2 arms. This blue creature, known as a Nu to those who witnessed them in Zeal, didn't budge and remained standing.  
  
"There it is", pointed Marle excitedly at the blue Nu.  
  
Lucca approached the Nu, examining its sides until she found a small white switch that sat just on its back. Flipping the switch the Nu immediately sparked to life, throwing its hands in the air and letting out a loud beep as power flowed through the old circuits. Marle and Lucca jumped back from the flailing Nu least they get hit and waited for the startup procedures to finish.  
  
"Oh hello, who might you be", asked the Nu after it had spun around to face the two.  
  
"Don't you remember us?", asked Lucca.  
  
"You know, I'm Marle and she's Lucca", said Marle to further illustrate the point.  
  
"No, no record of you exists", said the Nu after he scratched his chin.  
  
"You are Belthasar right?", asked Lucca after she wiped her glasses on her shirt and readjusted them.  
  
"Well its been along time since someone called me that, a long time", said the Nu.  
  
"Belthasar is dead but his mind has been copied into me, so you could say that I am Belthasar", said the Nu stating facts that the two already knew.  
  
"Ya ya we already know. You have to remember us, you gave us the wings of time", said Lucca again.  
  
"My you are well versed however I can assure you that the wings of time you speak of sits in its hangar still", said the Nu as it itched its back.  
  
"Show us", order Lucca.  
  
"Very well", responded the Nu as he led the two girls back to the hangar.  
  
Winding down the narrow corridors to the back of the Dome, Bethlasar forcefully opened another sliding door and showed the two in. Inside sat the Wings of Time, suspended above the ground by several jacks. It sat just as they remembered seeing it the first time, still wingless and dust covered.  
  
"As you can see it is still here", said the Nu.  
  
"That's…that's impossible!! You gave us that same vehicle to us so we could stop Lavos from destroying the world!!", practically screamed Lucca as she ran over to the old Epoch and examined the insides.  
  
"Oh Lavos is quite dead I can assure you of that. He died in the year 1999 when he burst through the Earth's curst and attempted to destroy the world. A group of 3 stopped him thought, their origin and whereabouts unknown still today", explained the Nu as he pulled up a video file from the computer and showed it too them.  
  
"Then…then why is the future still ruined", asked Marle as she watched the video intently.  
  
"After Lavos was destroyed something else occurred, here let me show you", said the Nu as he punched a few more keys into the keypad.  
  
The original video flickered out and was replaced by a rather bad new one, static sometimes filled the screen and the voices and sounds also were filled with static. The video was still good enough to show what was happening however, filling the two with despair.  
  
"My god…", uttered Marle as she sank to her knees.  
  
"This can't be….", said Lucca at the same time as she braced herself on the side of the Epoch.  
  
The Nu watched with his un-blinking eyes and simply said, "Then HE came" 


	9. Chapter 9

Well now that ff.nt is finally back up here is the next chapter comin at ya. Why has Chrono gone back to 600 AD? What happened to the future? And where is Magus off too?  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
His eyes glowed dark ebony red, the fires of hate and rage burned like a bonfire within them. His red eyes complimented the color of his long hair that took on the color of fresh blood. Appearing out of the ground like a demon sent from hell, he destroyed cities with the single slash of his large sword and he drew a destructive line across continents that eventually blanketed the world. The world became blanketed in dark clouds, filling the sky with lightning and sending the bone shattering sound of thundered as his war cry. The screen was replaced with static signaling its end.  
  
Turning around and glancing at the two youths that stood before him, Belthasar studied them for a few moments. They claimed to have spoken to him before and they must have as he was the only one besides the other Gurus that had known about the wings of time. The silence of his studying was interrupted as Marle and Lucca finally took in all the info given to them.  
  
"Why..why", sputtered out Marle in disbelief.  
  
"Why would Chrono do that?", asked Marle again.  
  
"What..what happened to him after this", asked Lucca to Belthasar.  
  
"He was eliminated 1 year later by a robot, yes that was it. It called itself Robo, stopped by here claiming to know me just as you had. It also seemed to recognize the one responsible for this, said he was going to take care of it", he explained.  
  
"By then most of the populace had been eliminated. What little resistance we had, crushed. Only a few domes that had been thought to be deserted housed the remaining people", explained Belthasar.  
  
"Oh my god..what happened to Robo", asked Lucca not knowing if she wanted to know.  
  
"I am not exactly sure but I recorded a large explosion from the source of the battle. I ran the magnitude of the explosion through my database and the only thing that could produce such an explosion would be the self- destruction of Robo's core. I believe he did it voluntarily", explained Belthasar as he displayed a picture of the blast crater on the monitor. It was at least a mile wide and ¼ of a mile deep, the crater itself had been turned into a glass bowl as the extreme heat that the explosion had caused.  
  
"Oh my...god", said Lucca.  
  
"Why..", continued Lucca as tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"Don't ask me how he did it, even our most powerful of weapons wouldn't stop the monster", said Belthasar in amazement as he pulled the video up and fast forwarded it to a clip where the United World's Army was trying to fight Chrono.  
  
He had always worried about Lavos destroying the world, never expecting that Lavos would be defeated by a 3 mere youths like it had. Marle watched it again with Belthasar but something caught her eye as it played and then she realized what it must be.  
  
"Wait, stop the video", order Marle.  
  
The video froze on the current frame, it showed Chrono holding a grand sword one-handedly as it was about to slam down on a single unfortunate tank. The sword had markings on the side but they couldn't be made out.  
  
"Can you make the words on the sword readable", asked Marle.  
  
"Yes, give me a few seconds", said Belthasar as he moved his fingers across the keyboard as if playing the piano.  
  
On the screen the name "Melchoir" was printed out, "There we are that's what it says", he reported.  
  
"The Masamune...", whispered Marle to herself.  
  
"Lucca we need to go", said Marle quickly as she got up and walked over to Lucca.  
  
"Why did you do it Robo", Lucca cried to herself.  
  
"Lucca we need to go", said Marle again.  
  
"Why...", continued Lucca.  
  
"Lucca!!", shouted Marle.  
  
"Why go, can't you see? The future is worse because of what we did. Do you want to make it even more horrid than it already is?", said Lucca.  
  
"We have to try", said Marle to Lucca.  
  
"And see more of my friends die?", asked Lucca to Marle.  
  
"We won't die. If we defeated Lavos we can figure this out", argued Marle with Lucca.  
  
"Lavos was just another monster, another knot on our rope. Before it wasn't personal, now it's our own friend we have to stop!" argued Lucca back.  
  
"Look, you go and I'll stay here", commanded Lucca.  
  
"Are you kidding, you can't stay here. Why would you want to?", asked Marle at Lucca's crazy request.  
  
"I don't know, learn something about the Chrono Trigger or something like that", said Lucca as she lifted her head up for a moment.  
  
"I need time to think, just go and I'll join you guys up later", commanded Lucca again  
  
"Promise?", asked Marle.  
  
"Ugh, yes I promise", agreed Lucca as she shooed Marle away with her hand.  
  
"Ok, I'll come pick you back up later", reluctantly said Marle as she re- covered her face with the veil.  
  
Marle open the massive metal door and closed it behind, sending an echo about the room. Belthasar walked over to where Lucca sat in self-pity.  
  
"So how do you know about the Chrono Trigger", asked Belthasar.  
  
Breathing in deeply and then exhaling she answered, "It's a long story, a long story".  
  
"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere", said Belthasar as he sat Indian style on the ground next to Lucca. -------------------------  
  
The small gate stood before Magus, the energies in it pulsating and creating a haunting echo. Removing the pendant he had hung around his neck he held it forward to the gate, forcing the gate to increase its size enough for a few people to fit in. Before stepping in the gate a rogue thought crept into his mind.  
  
'Why do I care', thought Magus to himself.  
  
'Do I feel that I owe him', continued Magus.  
  
'What exactly am I in this for', questioned Magus.  
  
'To prevent another Mother?', asked Magus to himself.  
  
'I don't know yet but I know that it is important to my mission for some reason, just something I know', concluded Magus to himself as he jumped into the gate. It shrunk in size and warped Magus through space and time to Truce Canyon 600 AD. --------------  
  
The small town of Porre was quaint, to say the least. The children were outside and playing. The adults were out at work, earning the money that they lived on. The large fountain in the town even glistened with energy as though it itself was content and happy. The lone hooded figure walking through the town was a sight out of place in such a happy place, though no one paid him any mind. Making his way the local weapon shop, he stepped through the worn door frames and was greeted by the shop owner.  
  
"Welcome to Andy's shop O weapons. The largest weapon dealer this side of the Zenon Bridge", spoke the shop keeper as Chrono approached the counter.  
  
"What can I interest you in today stranger?", asked Andy.  
  
"I've got the latest sword used even by Guardia's royal soldiers. Or how bout the new auto-crossbow, can fire 10 arrows a second, has a tripod to mount on, and has a special belt fed mechanism", continued the shop keep.  
  
"We can even make exact duplicate of you current.", said the shop keeper as he was interrupted by Chrono grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him forward to meet his glare.  
  
"Have you seen a walking Frog around here?", asked Chrono.  
  
"He's...he's at..the ..augh .the.mayor's house", got out the shop keep as he tried to breathe.  
  
Pushing Andy backwards and causing him to fall on his ass, Chrono walked back out the door but paused right before leaving.  
  
"Tell anyone you have seen me and I will hunt you down and kill you, then I will kill your family", threatened Chrono before he left, leaving a very frightened shop owner staring blankly at where Chrono had last stood. ----------------  
  
The bar was a bustling place this time of the day, all the men came to rest after a hard day of work and at the same time to complain about it. It was almost packed save for one table in the back that the two friends had agreed to meet at after leaving the Mayor's house. Frog and Chrono pushed through the swinging doors at the front and quickly spotted the table.  
  
"Chrono, how hath thee fared?", asked Frog as he sat down in a chair next to the table they had claimed as their own.  
  
"I have been ..good", responded Chrono as he took the seat of his own.  
  
"Thou voice say good, but thou visage tells otherwise", commented Frog.  
  
"Put it down as due to the stress of running a kingdom", said Chrono making up an excuse.  
  
"Perhaps that it be", agreed Frog as the waitress came up to take their orders.  
  
"What'll it be for ya boys today", she asked.  
  
"I am parched, a jug of ale shall wet my whistle", said Frog.  
  
"Just the strongest stuff you have", said Chrono without looking up.  
  
"Aye, a brave one tonight eh. Well they'll be here in a sec boys, so sit back and relax", said the waitress as she left.  
  
"Why are you in Porre", asked Chrono to Frog.  
  
"A vile band of rogue mystics hast been removing the goods from trading shipments. My journey here ended just last night, tonight I finish my job", said Frog.  
  
"And you Chrono, why doth thou seek me out?", ask Frog.  
  
"I came to ask for your help", responded Chrono as he noticed the waitress coming back with their drinks. Placing them on the table ,"I know that ya takin care of those mystic raiders so these drinks are on the house boys", said the waitress to Frog.  
  
"Thank thee much lass", responded Frog as nodded his head as if bowing.  
  
"What doth thou require my help with?" asked Frog as he sipped his ale.  
  
"It's Magus. He has put Lucca and Marle under some spell. They have attacked me already and I fled barely escaping with my life", said Chrono as he then chugged his whole drink in one gulp and wiped his mouth with the side of his gloves.  
  
"THE FIEND", practically shouted Frog as he pounded his fist on the table.  
  
The crowd in the bar paused to look at them for a few seconds and then went back to whatever business they had been doing before.  
  
"I think he is after the crown", said Chrono.  
  
"I shall assist thee Chrono, it seems as though I have unfinished business with the dark one", said Frog as he took a big gulp from his mug.  
  
"Good, good. We shall leave tomorrow", requested Chrono.  
  
"I shall meet thee shortly at the Inn, I have some fiends to vanquish", said Frog as he finished his drink off and left the bar.  
  
"See you then, old friend", silently chuckled Chrono as Frog left.  
  
'The poor fool doesn't suspect a thing', chuckled the older voice in Chrono's head.  
  
'I told you to leave him out of this', requested the younger voice.  
  
'Too late boy, he will be a useful pawn indeed', said the older voice.  
  
'They will stop you, even if it means killing us', said the younger menacingly.  
  
'But they will be to busy fighting off Frog to stop me. This is almost too easy', said the older voice.  
  
'They will stop you, I trust them', said the younger voice before leaving the conversation.  
  
'Poor boy, to believe that they could defeat me', said the older voice to itself as he sat up from the chair and left the bar as well. --------------------  
  
'Filthy beasts', thought Magus to himself as he was bounced around in his saddle by his horse.  
  
It was clear that whoever Magus had 'borrowed' the horse from didn't use it to ride very much. It was a dark black mustang, the color was the only reason Magus had chosen it over the other horses he could have stolen and was now regretting that decision. The squire at the castle door had also been quite helpful, that is after he had a scythe next to his neck, and 'volunteered' to tell Magus all that he had seen that day. Crossing the Zenon Bridge he saw the town of Dorino, though some called it SanDonrino. Having been to the future he knew that Dorino eventually dissipates and its inhabitants are sent to Guardia or Porre. Dorino and Porre were always competing, economically, against each other. In the end Dorino's economy was destroyed and the townspeople had to abandon the town in hopes of finding jobs. The orange color of the sky alerted Magus to the fact that it was almost night, the time when he felt he most fit in with his surroundings. Something told him that he should stay at the Inn though. Be it some sixth sense, a vision from the future or what but he listened to it. Dropping his "borrowed" horse off at the stable he found his way to the local Inn.  
  
"Umm..Good evening to ya sir", greeted the male Inn keeper that was startled by Magus' looks.  
  
"Will ye be stayin for the night", she asked.  
  
"Indeed, what is the price?", asked Magus.  
  
"Umm, 20 gold", responded the inn keeper.  
  
Magus reached into his sack of gold and pulled out 20 gold pieces, placing them on the table he headed for his room when his ears picked up something.  
  
"Lad, doesn't that one right there look a tad suspicious to ya", said a brute voice behind Magus.  
  
"Reminds me of that Magus fellow", said another voice.  
  
"Aye, that can't be Magus. If it was we'd all be dead by now", came in another voice.  
  
"He has a point ya know. Besides that other fellow that passed through here earlier today was worse", said the first voice again.  
  
"Smelled like rotten food the lad did. Must have been sick or something coss he never responded to a word I said to im", said the first voice.  
  
Walking into his room and closing the door behind him, Magus grabbed an apple out of his pouch and sat on the bed while chewing it. It seems that Chrono was just a tad ahead of him, tomorrow he would probably encounter him. Why the idiot turned to the Frog for help was beyond Magus, Frog was more likely to help Magus if he found out what Chrono had done.  
  
'Frog helping me again, what a strange world we live in' commented Magus to himself.  
  
A slight breeze entered through the open window at the far end of Magus's room, tossing his long hair around before it dissipated again.  
  
"The black wind howls", whispered Magus to himself.  
  
'It's the wind, the black wind. Tomorrow is going to be a long day', said Magus to himself as he fell asleep sitting up in the bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys, the next chapter is up and ready. Does Belthasar have a solution to the problem? Who is the new mysterious character? Does Frog snore when he sleeps? All these questions and more will be answered. Enjoy! -----------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Check mate", spoke the old Guru sitting across the table from the shapechanger as they engaged each other in another game of chess.  
  
"Damnit damnit damnit", cried Spekkio as he hung his head in defeat.  
  
"Grrrr, old man I'll get you yet", threatened Spekkio as he tightened the grip on the poor pawn that he was holding.  
  
"Not today my old friend", chuckled Gaspar as he collected his pieces and deposited them back in the chess set box.  
  
The clap of thunder signaled the return of the adventures and Gaspar prepared to meet them and find out their progress. Only one person emerged much to his interest and that lone person was none other than Marle. She seemed emotionally and physically exhausted.  
  
"Here child come sit and rest", offered Gaspar to Marle as he got out of his chair and positioned it for her to sit.  
  
Taking the seat and rubbing the front lobes of here head she asked, "Have anything to keep me awake"  
  
"Well it's not magic but it's just as good, good old coffee", offered Gaspar to Marle.  
  
"I'll take anything", she replied.  
  
Quickly casting a small fire spell he was quickly able to brew a pot of coffee for Marle, and for himself since he knew it would be a long night.  
  
"So tell me, what happened in the future", asked Gaspar finally after Marle and finished off her first cup and went for seconds.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"And that's why I came back", said Marle as she finished her story off to Gaspar, who had been listening intently.  
  
The coffee had run out long ago, the two tipped over cups on the table were testament to that. It seemed though the coffee had done its job as the two were still wide awake. Gaspar sat across from where Marle sat, puffing on his pipe and occasionally nodding to agree with her.  
  
"So the future is still in ruins eh", commented Gaspar after Marle had finished her story.  
  
"And you think he's after the Masamune", he asked again to make sure he got everything straight.  
  
"Ya, on the video he was wielding it when he...", said Marle.  
  
"Destroyed the future", said Gaspar as he finished off her sentence. Marle looked down at her hands as though shamed by what Gaspar just said.  
  
"Now there, you couldn't have known this any sooner", said Gaspar to try and comfort her.  
  
"I know, but it doesn't feel any better knowing I couldn't have done anything about it", admitted Marle as she brought he head back up to face Gaspar.  
  
"So are you going to warn Frog then", asked Gaspar to Marle.  
  
"Ya, I'm not going to let Frog become a victim of this too. It may be hard on him he is a good friend to Crono, a good friend to us all", answered Marle.  
  
"Very well then, if you are going make sure to pick up Magus and Lucca after you are done. I feel we should gather all our findings into one collective pool and perhaps a solution will arise from it", said Gaspar.  
  
"Ok I will", said Marle as she jumped back in the Epoch and vanished again in another clap of thunder.  
  
"Man it's sure gotten bad", commented Spekkio who had been sitting at the foot of the lamp pole throughout the story.  
  
"Indeed it has", responded Gaspar.  
  
"So do you think they can stop him", asked Spekkio interested in what the old guru thought.  
  
"Perhaps, but I fear the price may be too high", responded Gaspar.  
  
"Your not telling me something aren't you old man", said Spekkio back.  
  
"I keep many things from you old friend", said Gaspar as he blew out another puff from his pipe, "Many things that you'd rather not know".  
  
--------------------------  
  
Caca-doodle-dooo, crowed the Rooster from outside the Inn.  
  
Quickly springing off his bed Magus formed his scythe in his hands and stood prepared to face whatever made that ear shattering sound. Unfortunately all that there was to face was the bright rays of the sun as they hit his face. Putting up his arm to protect his eyes from the suns blinding rays he left go of his weapon and it dematerialized back into the astral plane.  
  
'Foolish beasts, I think cooked roaster would be a good way to start off breakfast", thought Magus to himself as he picked up his pack off the ground.  
  
Deciding he'd rather just settle for an apple, he took another out of his bag and began to munch on it as he left the Inn. Dropping the keys off at the front desk he walked through the now empty bar and listened to his footsteps echo through the open space.  
  
'Quiet, just the way I like it, smiled Magus as he enjoyed the lack of any noise except resonating from his boots as they hit the hard wooden floor.  
  
Outside the sun had just crept slightly up the horizon, an indication that it was barely 6 am. The painful sound of another rooster crowing stung Magus's ears and he quickly made his way to the stables before he did something he would regret to them. Quickly paying for the horses stay he jump on the black horse and rode off at full speed to Porre.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rocking back and forth in the old wooden chair that rested some few odd feat from where his bed was, he observed his new traveling companion as he drifted through dreamland. Never once had he let the option of sleep enter his mind, never once did he let his thoughts drift. Sleep was weakness and if he slept he invited it in. Also the other him to could more easily take control over the body something that would be a very inconvenient. Even though he hadn't slept his green companion had, and quite loudly too. Several times he was tempted to blast him to bits since he snored so loud, it wasn't even snoring just some really loud sound that was a cross between snoring and a frog croaking. A small ray of sun pierced through the drapes and landed upon Frog, causing the amphibian to awaken. Crono didn't know how that small ray had awakened the late sleeper, the crows of the roosters and the bustling activity outside had failed to even stir Frog.  
  
"AWWWWWWW", yawned Frog as he stretched his arms and began clearing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"How wast thou sleep lad", asked Frog sleepily as he noticed Crono sitting in the chair across the room.  
  
"Short", replied Crono plainly.  
  
"That be a pity", said Frog as he got up out of bed finally.  
  
"You know that it is past noon by now Frog", Chrono Informed Frog with a tad of impatience in his voice.  
  
"Late to bed, late to rise", replied Frog.  
  
Last night after defeating the evil group of mystic raiders he journeyed to the Inn to find it about 4 am in the morning. Being so late Frog had to jump through the window that they had in their room to even get in. Luckily it had been left open and as soon as he returned he went straight to sleep.  
  
Re-fastening his belt that held the Masamune, he removed it from its sheath and tossed it from hand to hand a few times before putting it back in its home.  
  
"Ready", asked Crono as he finally got up from the chair.  
  
"Aye lad, let us leave", agreed Frog.  
  
Leaving the room they climbed down the stairs and deposited the room key back at the front desk. Outside the town was in its daily routines since it was past noon and a small kid ran up to Frog.  
  
"Umm mister my dad needs to see you", spoke the young lad.  
  
Frog recognized the tot from the mayor's house and concluded it must be his kid. Realizing that he forgot to report to the mayor the happenings, he regretfully turned around to inform Crono.  
  
"I need to conclude my business with the mayor, I shall return momentarily", said Frog to Crono as he left with the kid to the mayor's house.  
  
"Very well", muttered Chrono as he took a position leaning against a small building as he failed to notice the purple cloaked figure sitting in a bench watching him from across the town square.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm, so he claims that the Chrono Trigger did this", asked Belthasar after Lucca had explained their problem to him.  
  
"It is true that it could happen", concluded Belthasar.  
  
"I created the Trigger so people would have something to believe in. Everyone needs to believe in miracles, miracles that could never happen. I wanted to give them a chance to make a miracle happen, something that if they put enough effort and heart into would work. Though I never considered that it would merge the desires together instead of choosing the stronger desire and creating its effects", explained Belthasar to Lucca.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't consider such a situation", he continued.  
  
"It's not your fault", said Lucca.  
  
"But I feel a certain fault lies on me none the less", said Belthasar.  
  
"Well is there any way to fix this", Lucca finally asked.  
  
"Perhaps, but the magic I used to create the Trigger was very powerful. If the Trigger did indeed cause this it will be very hard to change its effects", said Belthasar as he rubbed his blue chin.  
  
"I can't believe that everything we did ended up in vain", said Lucca aloud.  
  
"We were supposed to save the future, not just change who destroyed it", she continued.  
  
"Now we have to kill our best friend to save it. Hehe how ironic is that", sadistically chuckled Lucca.  
  
"The savoir is now the destroyer", she continued some more.  
  
"Do not blame yourself, you tried to do the right thing", said Belthasar trying to comfort Lucca.  
  
"And look at what it got us", codly said Lucca.  
  
"The future still ends in destruction, our best friend has become corrupted by some powerful magical force, Robo is dead, and who knows how Gaurdia is fairing", she finished.  
  
"All we need is a way to cancel the Trigger's effects and all those problems will go away", said Belthasar hoping to lift Lucca out of her depressed mood.  
  
"But how?", asked Lucca.  
  
"Perhaps we can defeat it by entering Chrono's mind. It seems from what you've told me that the old Chrono is still in there but is being suppressed by the evil in him", stated Belthasar.  
  
"But the problem is getting into his mind, it requires one to have a weak will for someone else to enter their mind with magic. Will is something that the other seams to have in spades", continued Belthasar.  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps when he is sleeping. During sleep your mind is the most easily influenced because you are not fully aware of what is happening", stated Belthasar.  
  
"So you're saying we just have to get him to sleep and then "Fight" the evil inside his head", regurgitated Lucca to Belthasar.  
  
"Sounds easy enough", she commented gaining some of her cocky demeanor back.  
  
"I fear it may be harder than it sounds", responded Belthasar.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kids ran around in the town square making a racket that could wake the dead. This did nothing to help Crono's mood as he waited for Frog to return. Patience was not one of his strong points, he could be patient but he hated unnecessary interruptions like this. Reluctantly he decided to talk to the other that rested in Crono's head, he wanted to talk to anyone right about now.  
  
'If I didn't need that frog so much I would have killed him by now', complained the older voice inside Crono's head.  
  
'I said to leave Frog alone. It's bad enough you are using him, just take the damn Masamune and leave him be', pleaded the younger voice in his head.  
  
'But that wouldn't be fun or challenging. Plus I kill two birds with one stone', replied the older voice.  
  
Just then a new voice entered into the conversation the two were having inside Crono's head. The voice was rough like sand paper but loud and commanding at the same time.  
  
'Hello Trigger' it said to join the conversation.  
  
'How dare you enter my head without permission', said the older voice angrily.  
  
'What would you do if I told you I could get you what you wanted', asked the new voice.  
  
'I would call you a fool, and a rather stupid fool at that', he replied to the question.  
  
'Whoever you are stop what you are doing, he is evil. Don't make any deals with him', pleaded the younger voice.  
  
'Quiet boy', commanded the older as he shut the younger voice out of the conversation.  
  
'Now tell me more', asked the older voice.  
  
'I know what you are looking for', stated the raspy voice.  
  
'Is that so, then what am I looking for', asked the older voice.  
  
'You search for the dream relics forged by the three gurus. The Masamune, the Epoch, and the pendant', stated the raspy voice.  
  
'Well if you know what I want then you must also know what I am going to do with them', responded the older voice.  
  
'I stopped caring about the world and the world stopped caring about me a long time ago. I only want one thing in return', stated the raspy voice.  
  
'And that is?', inquired the older.  
  
'I want you to replace a lost timestream' 


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to chapter 11, in this chapter tried to pick up the pace. Hopefully it's still good, but I won't know unless ya tell me in a review.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
He had been observing the last 5 minutes or so, watching every tiny move that Crono made. Sadly Crono hadn't decided to magically scan the area, if he had then he would have noticed Magus long before he even got outside his room.  
  
'He may be powerful, but he isn't very careful', said Magus to himself.  
  
He could leave after he tagged the poor fool, that way he wouldn't have to walk around with him to know where he was going. Deciding he'd better get on the move before Frog got back, he removed the small chip off of Marle's pendant and placed it between two of his fingers.  
  
Pushing himself off the old wooden bench making it creak ever so slightly, Magus quickly approached Crono. Knowing that Crono was too busy 'talking' to himself to be paying attention he slipped the small chip into Crono's small pouch. Deciding his work was done Magus went as quickly as he came, vanishing behind a few mundane buildings, probably the houses of a few villagers.  
  
After he was out of sight he removed his hood and the glove on his right hand. On the palm of his hand was inscribed a small symbol that was no doubt a magical glyph of some sort. It had been very painful to carve such a thing in ones own hand but Magus had endure it, he had endured much worse in his quest to destroy Lavos.  
  
As he began tracing the glyph with his free hand Magus's outline began to glow a faint white that signaled the spell had indeed began working. Once he completed the symbol his body deconstructed itself, its pieces flying high in the air and the curving back down to land in the middle off Truce Canyon. As the light disappeared it revealed Magus to be struggling on the ground as he tried to shrug off the pain that accompanied these types of spells.  
  
The pain lasted around ten minutes, ten minutes of pure agony as Magus tried to pick himself off the ground again and again in an attempt to regain some sort of dignity. The pain just kept at Magus, causing him to curse aloud as he banged his fists on the ground to try and push his pain outwards instead of holding it in himself. It slowly subsided and Magus was left painting as he leaned over the ground, the sweat drops dripping down from his forehead and stinging his eyes. He arose clutching a clump of the earth that he pulled up with him as a sort of stress ball to squeeze on.  
  
"I HATE that spell", spoke Magus as he continued to grip the dirt clump in his hands.  
  
"There has to be a less painful way to teleport", he commented again, this time throwing down what was now a ball of dirt. Magus bent back down to pick up what looked like a small metallic pyramid, these pyramids were the key to teleporting. To make teleportation work first you must tag a spot that you will return to once you cast the spell, these little pyramids are used to tag the spot. Magus placed the small spot markers back in his pouch and then started his walk down the rest of the path to the Gate.  
  
Deducing how long he had taken to get to Porre from here, he concluded he had around 12-16 hours before Frog and Crono ended up back at the gate.  
  
"12 hours to make this work", he commented to himself aloud but in a whisper as he held out the pendant at the gate and then jumped in back to 1000 AD. -----------------------------------------  
  
The Epoch soared overhead the kingdom of Guardia as Marle, the captain and look-out, continued her search for Magus. Scanning the forest one more time on her search route she had almost given up hope until she happened to pass by the Zenon Bridge and saw Timothy and a few dozen other knights crossing with what looked to be Taban, Lara, and a few other village families in tow. They had several large wagons being towed by oxen and a few horses that some of the knight rode on. Slowing down the Epoch and parking it at the other end of the bridge she jumped out and ran to the slow moving group.  
  
"Timothy what is going on?" she called out to him.  
  
Waiting until she got into talking distance, Timothy explained, "Retreating Milady".  
  
Before Marle could ask from what, Taban and Lara ran up to her.  
  
"Marle thank god you are ok you were worried what Crono did to you", said Taban clearly relieved but yet worried at the same time for another reason.  
  
"Marle dear, is Lucca with you?" nervously asked Lara.  
  
"Don't worry she's ok, we took her to someplace safe", she explained but not fully.  
  
"Oh thank heavens, thank you", thanked Lara.  
  
"But what are you guys doing out here", Marle asked.  
  
"Getting the hell out, Crono is destroying Guardia and we don't want to be there when all hell breaks lose. The knights have been getting more aggressive on the citizens, you know taking their belongings, being total jack asses, and collecting higher taxes from them", said Taban.  
  
"Is it that bad?" asked Marle.  
  
"He's gone crazy Marle, Crazy! He forced me to build the telepod device for him and held my wife as hostage. He was going to kill us till this fine lad saved us", replied Taban as he gave Timothy a big pat on the back.  
  
"Twas nothing, I had the help of a one well taught in the magics", explained Timothy not wanting to take all the credit.  
  
"You saw Magus?" asked Marle.  
  
"Well if this Magus is rude, wears a purplish cape, and has a short temper then ya we met him", said Taban.  
  
"How long ago did you see Magus", asked Marle to Taban.  
  
"Oh it was yesterday, after that we stayed one last night at our house and packed all the things we could into the wagon and left", explained Taban.  
  
"What about Crono, where is he?" asked Marle.  
  
"Dunno. After he came back out of the gate that was created by the telepod, he told us to take the pendant back to the castle. That's when Magus came, saved us and took the pendant and left for fair grounds", explained Taban, now out of breath.  
  
"Dang, he must have already left to get the Masamune", mumbled Marle.  
  
"What about you guys, where are you going?" asked Marle.  
  
"I don't know about the knights but I and Lara are going to Porre", said Taban.  
  
"And you timothy?" asked Marle.  
  
"Milady we are going to Porre as well. These are the only knights that were willing to leave behind Guardia, the rest are either too scared of Crono or have been given into greed and lust", explained Timothy.  
  
"Once we get to Porre we plan on warning them, then at one point going back and reclaiming the Kingdom", said Timothy.  
  
"Thanks, I have to go now. Take care of these families ok Timothy", requested Marle of Tim.  
  
"Yes Milady, no harm shall come to them while this body still has breath", he responded.  
  
"After this is over Crono will be back to his old shelf, and Guardia will be restored to what it was", said Marle encouragingly.  
  
"Fare thee well Milady", said Timothy before Marle headed back to the Epoch, lifted off, and vanished in a flash of light and clap of thunder. ------------------------  
  
Her chest moved up and down in rhythm with her breathing as she laid under the small emergency blanket that Belthasar and given her. Luckily for her he had actually found that or she would be sleeping on the cold hard ground with no warmth other than that of her own body. Belthasar sat to the right of her, deactivated for the night as Lucca promised she would reactivate him after she awoke, and so the dome that once housed Belthasar's many experiments was silent.  
  
The time blinked on the screen displaying the morning hour of 1pm. The florescent light from the monitor nudged Lucca into that semi-state of consciousness. Awakening from a dream that was probably more pleasant that reality, she examined her surroundings as one often does after waking.  
  
Silence again filled the air.  
  
'No not silence', reminded Lucca as she heard the now faint sounds of the every lasting storm outside.  
  
Using her hands to push herself off the cold floor, her back chilled with a sense of loneliness. Not a living breathing thing besides her was here, maybe not a living breathing thing in the whole world. The phrase "What would you do if you were the last person on earth", echoed in her mind.  
  
She didn't know why people even asked that, she used to believe that would be impossible and therefore it was a useless question. But now that she could very well be the only living being on this planet, she had her answer.  
  
'If no one was left then no one would miss me', replied Lucca to herself.  
  
Then the small picture popped into her head, the picture they had taken shortly before they had to warp everyone off to their own time. Everyone had been so happy then and why shouldn't they have been, they just saved the future of humanity from destruction. They had triumphed over the many obstacles that were strewn across their path, even conquering death itself.  
  
'Maybe no one would miss me here, but there are people who would miss in 1000 AD and in other times', she reminded herself.  
  
'People that are counting on me', she backed up her own argument.  
  
'And I have friends to help', she ended remembering Robo.  
  
Checking how many tranquilizer darts she had left, she counted a total of 6. More than enough to put a single person to sleep, no matter how powerful that person was.  
  
'I can't wait here', thought Lucca to herself as she remember that another wings of time sat just a corridor away. Smiling she rubbed to her hands together at the thought and quickly sped off down the hall. -------------------  
  
Once again flying high above the land Marle scanned the ground looking for Frog or his house, whichever came first. She had to get to him before Crono did, if she was late god knows what Crono would do to Frog. On her current path she would reach the forest around Frog's house in mere minutes.  
  
"Oh I hope I'm not too late", Marle said aloud to herself.  
  
"Please oh please oh please", she chanted as she continued to guide the Epoch.  
  
Reaching the outer edge of the forest that frog called home, she landed the Epoch and frantically ran out and over to the bush here the entrance to his humble abode sat. Jumping through the hole she found no trace of Frog, or even his usual living arrangements. Instead it just appeared to be a normal hole, no bed, lamp, table, or chests. Puzzled she left the hole as quickly as she came and headed back for the Epoch to continue her search.  
  
The neighing of horses alerted her to the presence of someone coming, someone she had a bad feeling about. As she reached the clearing with the Epoch Crono and Frog sat waiting for her, both on steeds of their own.  
  
"I thought that I had seen something come this way", commented Crono.  
  
"I guess I was right", he sneered at her.  
  
"Where be the warlock", asked Frog to Marle.  
  
"Frog whatever you do don't listen to him, there's something wrong with him", pleaded Marle even though she stood no more than 15 from Crono.  
  
"Indeed lass, he has been struck with worry for thee condition", commented Frog.  
  
"No, he's not the same. Something inside him has changed him", she pleaded again.  
  
"Do not listen to her Frog, Magus is controlling her", reassured Crono to Frog.  
  
"Do not worry lad, I do know this", Frog said back.  
  
"Wha.Magus controlling me?" she asked confused.  
  
Then it clicked, she knew why Frog was with Crono.  
  
"NO, Magus is trying to help Crono. He is not controlling me", screamed back Marle.  
  
"The poor lass, she is not aware", sadly said Frog.  
  
Crono drew the rainbow sword from its sheath slowly, the blade glimmering in the light.  
  
"Marle, I will end Magus's control over you", said Crono as noble as he could.  
  
Flying straight for Marle, his sword aimed at piercing through her chest to end it in one quick blow.  
  
"Crono be thee mad", cried Frog as he jumped in under the blow and deflected it away with Masamune.  
  
"Tiss no need to kill her, the warlock is the one behind this", said Frog as he stood his ground.  
  
"Frog, step aside. I know what I am doing", Crono gritted out between his clenched teeth.  
  
"I think that perhaps thou does not", replied Frog as he held his ground with the Masamune ready at a moments notice.  
  
The Masamune began glowing casting a white light outwards, its inhabitants waking from a long period of sleep.  
  
'Wake up Masa you dope', came a voice from the sword.  
  
The sound of someone being kicked then falling down a flight of stairs came from the sword as a second voice came out.  
  
'I'm up Mune, I'm Up seesh. What do you want', said the second voice. Just then the sword changed into two separate figures, both looking and sounding like small children.  
  
Frog, Marle, and even Crono stepped back at this unexpected happening.  
  
'Look who it is', pointed Mune at Crono.  
  
'Hey it's Crono', spoke Masa.  
  
'No you dope', said Mune as he landed a firm smack on the back of Masa's head, 'Look closer'.  
  
'Hey, it's Trigger', shouted Masa as he realized who it was and threw his hands in the air.  
  
'So what ya been up to brother', asked Mune.  
  
"Just here to for you two, and the Epoch of course. Don't resist or I might have to hurt someone", smiled Crono evilly.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Marle to Frog.  
  
"I do not know, but I am quite befuddled as well", responded Frog.  
  
Masa jumped up and spun around to face Frog and Marle, "Well you see each of the Guru's created a certain number of artifacts. Each was linked and more or less we are all family", started Masa but being cut short as he looked down and saw a sword coming out of his chest.  
  
Crono pulled his blade out of the stunned Masa and glanced at the other that stood only feet away.  
  
"Masa", cried out Mune as he ran over to his brother and checked to see if he is ok.  
  
"I'm ok Mune, just a scratch", responded Masa as he jumped and spun back around to face Crono.  
  
"Crono what is this madness", asked Frog after he had seen his friend for many years try and kill part of the Masamune.  
  
"Frog, your usefulness has ended. You die here with the rest of the traitors", declared Crono as he looked Frog right in the eyes.  
  
"No you will be the one", started up Masa.  
  
"That will die, Trigger", finished off Mune.  
  
The two boys were enveloped in a white light and when it faded; their arms were replaced with the blades of swords.  
  
"We won't even need to transform", spoke up Mune.  
  
"Yep Mune, this will be fun", chuckled Masa.  
  
They both charged at Crono with full speed, speed that Crono hadn't expected but could handle. Mune jumped at Crono's face and Crono quickly bent down backwards as Mune flew over and slashed him across the chest with his sword. Masa on the other hand was running at Crono's feet when he was kicked in the middle of the face as Crono placed his hands on the ground beneath him and then kicked with all his might.  
  
Masa few a few feat back and Mune landed on the opposite side of Crono, that cut he had caused would have killed any normal human but Crono wasn't any normal human. The two charged at him again catching him in a pincer attack. Jumping high above the ground he caused the two brothers to ram each other with their heads. Taking his chance he came down hard with his feet, implanting both of the boys faces in the ground. Before they could react he grabbed a foot of each of them and dangled them in front of his face.  
  
"Seems I win brats", grinned Crono.  
  
"Ahh fooey", complained Mune.  
  
Masa simply stuck out his tongue at Crono and crossed his arms.  
  
Laying Masa on the ground he quickly slammed Mune on top of him and the two became the Masamune again.  
  
Holding his new weapon he practiced swinging it a few times and then pointed it at Frog and Marle who were still confused and giving the 'dear caught in headlights' look.  
  
"Thanks for the sword, old friend", spat Crono.  
  
"But now it's your turn", he continued.  
  
Before he could say anymore he was blow away by a large plasma blast from the Epoch's cannon. Crono flew back 30 feet before slamming into a tree and then crumpling to the ground.  
  
"Good job", commented Marle as she patted the Epoch on its side.  
  
"I thank thee Epoch", chimed in Frog as well as too gave the Epoch a hard pat.  
  
Turning back at Crono they found his body missing, the only thing there was his old rainbow sword stuck in the ground with a note tied to its hilt. Frog walked over to the sword and picked up the note, reading it before crumpling it up and taking the rainbow sword out of its earthly sheath. Marle came up to Frog with a worried look in her eye, "Frog, what did it say", she asked.  
  
"It's not over", he dryly replied. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this update is a tad on the slow side. We had a family trip and I was at Zion for a few days, great place btw. Well here's the next chapter and the end is near, maybe even a chapter or two away. ------------------------ Chapter 12  
  
It's good to have things just drop out of the sky and land in your lap  
  
Magus chuckled at this thought and how true it had been in this situation. No sooner had he been ejected from the warp portal into 1000 A.D. had Lucca and a wingless 'Wings of Time' fallen directly in front of him.  
  
She had asked a lot of questions, the first one being 'Where is Crono'. Magus had just remained mute and then ignored the next five minutes of babble that came from her mouth. He thought he picked up a few words such as 'A solution', 'In his sleep', and something about the future.  
  
However he needed the Epoch she had and knew she would be less than willing to let him just take it without an explanation. So he did the only thing he could think of, he knocked her out cold with the butt of his scythe. Plus she didn't need to she him ripping through the machine with his scythe either, it would have given her a heart attack. Tearing off the Epoch's protective armor with a few swings of his deadly weapon, he reached the circuitry or the organs of the machine. A slight bluish glow emitted from the insides of it, the true heart of the Epoch. Reaching in between the wires and circuit boards, his hands closed around the source of the light and then ripped it out.  
  
The lights of the Epoch slowly dimmed down and hum that the vehicle emitted stopped. The object he held was in the shape of circle made up of many small flat faces. It was also no larger than his hand and bore the same color of the pendant that he had.  
  
I can't just leave the girl here  
  
Magus thought as he glanced down at Lucca as she lay sprawled across the ground.  
  
The least I can do is take her home --------------------------  
  
The loud banging and clanging of metal hitting metal filled basement and upper floors of Melchoir's house. Frog and Marle sat at the large dinning table Melchoir kept upstairs, neither meeting the others glare.  
  
They had come an hour ago to request Melchoir make the Rainbow katana that Crono had used into a sword that Frog was more accustomed to using. Melchoir was glad to help but did question why they had asked such a strange favor. He never got the answer but Melchoir had never been one to pry so he went to his work and left the two upstairs.  
  
"Mine suspicion of thee was unwarranted", spoke up Frog at last for the second time he had been in Marle's presence.  
  
"It's not your fault", she replied back.  
  
"I lowered mine guard and allowed an enemy in", he stated again.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't blame you", said Marle.  
  
"I doth wish to know what hath transpired in my absence", stated Frog bringing his head to finally look at Marle.  
  
"Well I suppose we have time, Melchoir said he would be awhile", sighed Marle as she realized that there was no way she was getting out of it.  
  
Unknown to the two of them, Melchoir had already finished the blade. Not one to ease-drop, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he rested on the steps of his staircase and kept an ear or two opened as he polished the newly crafted blade. ----------------------------------------------  
  
He slashed at the air with his newly acquired weapon, making not a sound. It was light enough to wield in one hand yet it was meant for two. Bounding back and forth under the canopy of the forest he fought off hordes of imaginary enemies. Despite his new personality he had picked up Crono's excellent sword fighting ability along with the knowledge that Crono had gained from his other fights. Ending his training session with his last sword swing that chopped a nearby tree in two, he sat and rested for a moment as his body regained some energy.  
  
This is a fine weapon indeed  
  
Too bad it had been kept by that idiot of a knight  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of another, the stranger that he had 'spoken' to before.  
  
I have the Epoch and the Pendant, spoke the raspy voice.  
  
How did you- never mind it is not important. I only need the two pieces that you have now, responded Crono.  
  
Good, you remember your part of the bargain correct, asked the raspy voice.  
  
Yes, yes just tell me where you are, replied Crono.  
  
I will come to you soon, do not come looking for me, the other voice commanded.  
  
It better be soon, or our deal is off and I'll just pry them from your dead finger after I find you and kill you, threatened Crono.  
  
It will be soon, do not worry, reassured the other as it left his mind as soon as it had come.  
  
He must truly be a fool to make a deal with you, said the young voice in Crono's head.  
  
Yes, that or desperate, agreed the older voice.  
  
Tell me boy, who do you think he had to kill to get the Epoch, asked the older voice hoping to anger the younger.  
  
..............  
  
Silence, just as I thought. You know as well as I do that he must have done something to your friends to get it. There is no one left to stop me, no one left that even knows, stated the older.  
  
There will always be one, replied the younger as he left the conversation. -------------------  
  
Magus severed his mind link he had made with Crono as he approached Lucca's house. He had been here many times during his adventure with Crono and the group, and he had always found it full of gizmos and explosives. He also seemed to recall that Lucca had said something about how she was going to acquire the house and her parent's were going to move in closer to the village.  
  
Reaching the front door, or the remains or it, he found it spread across the ground in many pieces. Poking his head inside he found the insides to be a broken as the front door and not a single piece of furniture remained intact.  
  
Strange, what happened here.  
  
Setting Lucca down by the front door he stepped inside to investigate. Following the trail of destruction down to the basement he made his way down the stairs that remained in one piece.  
  
The only thing to remain unbroken was a small table that sat in the very corner of the room. Examining it further he found a stack of notes that Lucca had written, well some of it notes while other parts were more like a journal. The notes told of the many theories on time travel she had, the morale dilemmas about actually changing the present and her inkling about some mysterious other force that she thought would one day take revenge on them for all the other pasts, presents, and futures they had destroyed.  
  
Junk, all of it  
  
Magus tossed the notes away and they scattered across the room carried by a faint breeze that had made its way into the basement. The sound of a gun being loaded alerted Magus to the other presence in the room.  
  
"So your up", he nonchalantly said.  
  
"No thanks to you", muttered Lucca back as she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"I could have just left you there, perhaps the local guard would have found you", said Magus.  
  
"Or perhaps you could have not knocked me cold", retorted Lucca.  
  
Fed up with beating around the bush Magus spoke up, "What do you want"  
  
"I want to know why you knocked me out", responded Lucca.  
  
"Very well, I suppose you can't really hurt anything now", said Magus.  
  
Pulling out the jewel that he had removed from the Epoch earlier, he held it in his palm and spoke, "Behold, the heart of the Epoch"  
  
"What.", said Lucca more than alittle confused.  
  
"The spirit that makes the Epoch alive, the essences that makes it more than just another machine is here in this gem", he explained to her.  
  
"But, why are you showing this too me", Lucca asked still puzzled.  
  
"Well it would have been very hard to cut it out of the Epoch with you still conscious", he stated as he put the gem back in his pouch.  
  
"You what!", replied Lucca as she tightened her grip on the gun.  
  
"See, this is what would have happened", said Magus as he pointed to Lucca with her gun pointed at Magus.  
  
"Ok, before I shot you for destroying it why did you take it out in the first place", asked Lucca very seriously.  
  
"To help Crono", responded Magus which earned him a cocked eyebrow from Lucca.  
  
"Go on", she commanded.  
  
"The Masamune, Marle's pendant, the Epoch, and The Chrono Trigger were all built with dream spirits in them. They are not from this reality they are just tied here through the physical forms that they inhabit. Only dream spirits can hurt other dream spirits. We cannot stop him without harming Crono physically, but they might be able to stop him. They would be able to fight him on their own plane, the astral plane", explained Magus.  
  
"The astral plane", asked Lucca.  
  
"Yes, there are many different realities beyond our own. Each linked together by something, someone, or someplace. Some co-exist with ours, some exist outside of ours. The astral plane is space between all the other realities that exist, you could say that it is the lake that all the other realities float in", explained Magus.  
  
"I think I get it. Is that where the dream spirits are from", asked Lucca.  
  
Magus simply nodded his head to her last question.  
  
Lucca lowered her weapon and put it back in the holster that she called its home.  
  
"Well its better than my plan", she finally said. ------------------------------------ 


	13. Game Over

Well here it is the conclusion to the story. I hope you've had run reading it and hopefully it hasn't sucked that much. I'd also like to take the time to thank everyone that gave a review to the story, even if it was a bad review. So without further waiting come see how it all ends, I warn you it is pretty long.  
  
---------------------  
  
"And that's most of it", said Marle as she ended the long story that she had told Frog.  
  
After it was finished Melchoir finally found it appropriate that he show Frog his new weapon.  
  
"Ok, its all done", announced Melchoir as he poked his head up from the stair into Marle and Frog's view.  
  
It looked just like any other broadsword except that its blade was a multitude of colors that swirled and changed when shone under light. Giving it to Frog Melchoir took a seat at the table that Frog and Marle were sitting at.  
  
"Tiss a fine blade Melchoir", complimented Frog as he adjusted to it.  
  
"As fine as any other I've ever forged", said Melchoir in response.  
  
"Though I am some what embarrassed to say that I heard the story", he admitted.  
  
"You were easy dropping!", exclaimed Marle.  
  
"Easy droppings a harsh word, I just heard it while I was polishing the blade", said Melchoir.  
  
"From what I've heard though it sounds like he is after the three artifacts that we Gurus have made", he explained.  
  
"And once he gets them then what", asked Marle.  
  
"Well originally they were supposed to be part of a set, a set of Dream Weapons. The queen had ordered them made to show the power of Zeal. The amulet was the only one completed in Zeal, and allowed the wearer to harness Lavos's power. I had refused to complete the Masamune and thus was banished for that and other things. Belthasar never finished his part", explained Belthasar.  
  
"Once he has all three he becomes more or less unstoppable. He will be able to travel time at will, have a great magical defense thanks to the amulet, and with the Masamune as his weapon he will be able to destroy cities and countries by himself", finally said Melchoir.  
  
"Well we have the Epoch so he's at least missing one", said Marle.  
  
"He already has the Masamune and Pendant", asked Melchoir.  
  
"Aye, he hath defeated the spirit of the sword and taken it from me", said Frog sadly.  
  
"And he took the pendant from me before", said Marle.  
  
"Well then you must stop him before he tries to get the Epoch", stated Melchoir.  
  
"Agreed", said Marle.  
  
"But we don't want to hurt him", continued Marle.  
  
"If you can bring him in alive, if not then you must try to stop him anyway you can. Do not let the future be destroyed just because off your feelings", said Melchoir.  
  
"The lad is our friend, we can't just slay him like some common fiend", exclaimed Frog.  
  
"I like the boy too he has done great things for good. But do you think he'd want you to let him run free and destroy things! He would want you to stop it, despite the cost", said Melchoir.  
  
"Tiss true", agreed Frog.  
  
"Let us depart then", stated Frog as he left for the Epoch.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to give these too him", asked Lucca again as she fumbled the Epoch's core around in her hand.  
  
"Like I said before, they will defeat him in the astral plane", said Magus.  
  
The two adventurers rode their steeds towards the Cathedral. They had taken the gate from 1000 A.D. back to 600 A.D. after Lucca had agreed to help Magus.  
  
"How do you know he'll be there", asked Lucca.  
  
"He'll be there, trust me", smirked Magus at Lucca's question.  
  
"If you say so", muttered Lucca under her breath.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Meet me at the Cathedral next to the castle"  
  
You better not be long, or else the deal is off.  
  
"I won't, in fact I am even bringing one of the traitors that you so much want to get revenge on"  
  
Which one?  
  
"The scientist"  
  
Ahhh excellent. I have to wonder why you would help me though, what are you getting out of it.  
  
"Nothing more than I already asked for"  
  
"Leave what I asked for on the altar, I will take it then leave the items you desire"  
  
Very well, no tricks or I will hunt you down  
  
"Of course, no tricks"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"What trickery is this", asked Frog as the Epoch began steering itself.  
  
"I dunno, the wheel just started moving by itself", said Marle.  
  
The epoch lifted up from Melchoir's humble abode and vanished in the flash of lightning to the time period 600 A.D. The coordinates for the landing were clear, it was right where the Cathedral sat.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Magus opened the heavy wooden door of the now abandoned cathedral, stirring around the dust of the desolate place. The only light came from the two candles that sat on the altar with a small egg shaped object sitting between it. Quickly walking down the dust laden carpet, he reached the altar and took the Egg setting down the Epoch's core and Pendant.  
  
Lucca entered in brushing dust away from her face and coughing on what little made its way in her nose. Magus came back down from the altar with the egg in hand and stood next to Lucca waiting for Crono to come.  
  
"Man what is with all this dust", complained Lucca.  
  
Finally looking up to see what Magus was holding, she sat in mute shock.  
  
"My god...that's the Chrono Trigger", exclaimed Lucca.  
  
"Very observant", spoke out a deep voice from above them.  
  
The chandeliers shook violently as a shaded form jumped down from them and landed in front of the Altar.  
  
"Thank you for bringing these to me Magus", said Crono.  
  
"Though I was a tad surprised that you would betray them", he chuckled lightly watching Lucca's reaction.  
  
"You what", shouted Lucca as he jumped back and pulled out her gun.  
  
"Oh yes, he collected these for me", said Crono.  
  
"Now that I have them all though, nothing will be able to stop me", laughed Crono out loud.  
  
The sound of thunder was heard outside and it shook the insides of the Cathedral. Just then the epoch came crashing in through the Cathedral's roof and landed on top of Crono.  
  
A stunned Marle and Frog stumbled out of the Epoch and landed on the floor in front of Magus.  
  
"Marle, Frog", shouted Lucca as she rushed to see if they were ok.  
  
"That was VERY annoying", came a voice from beneath the Epoch as it was lifted into the air and thrown out the way it came in.  
  
"Now that all of you are here, its time to kill you", said Crono as he collected the other two artifacts he had sought.  
  
The body of Crono suddenly stiffened and froze in its action as the Marle, Lucca, and Frog looked on it confusion.  
  
"Umm, what is happening", finally asked Marle.  
  
"They are fighting him on the astral plane", finally spoke up Magus.  
  
"The what", asked Marle.  
  
"I'll explain later", said Lucca.  
  
"Magus, can we help them any", she asked.  
  
"We can travel there but cannot interfere, only watch", stated Magus.  
  
"Fine lets do it", said Lucca.  
  
Taking off his other glove, he traced another glyph that sat carved in his hand and chanted these words.  
  
"Evare saki Ranalp Praw"  
  
The room darkened and then disappeared all together. It was replaced with wide open spaces dotted with abstract objects and storms that stretched across the horizon lines. The sky itself was a purple-ish shade and the stars were replaced with small warp portals.  
  
A few feat away sat the image of Crono though it was twisted into a kind of demonic form. Horns protruded from his head, the finger and toe nails were replaced with claws, and a long reptilian tail was the last of his features. Sitting opposite from him was what looked like an old man with a beard that reached the floor and a short cane that he supported himself on. Along side the old man was the image of Dorean as she had appeared when they first had seen her in Zeal. Behind those two were the small images of Masa and Mune, apparently not under Crono's control in the astral plane.  
  
"So you seek to fight me as well do you", spoke Crono, even his voice had been twisted to be dark, deep, and threatening.  
  
The four spoke in unison as like they were the same person.  
  
"You have gone too far, you must be dealt with", they said.  
  
"You are only jealous, jealous that I have power and you are nothing more than the tools of humans", responded Crono  
  
"Tools we may be, but that is our purpose", spoke the four again.  
  
"Then you have a new purpose now, to die", said Crono as he charged the group of four.  
  
They each jumped in different directions so that Crono became flanked on all four sides. Masa and Mune rushed at Crono this time both cutting a deep gash into his chest and then jumping back to their original position. Dorean charged next but Crono hopped over her charging form and then came down on her with his claws, ripping huge wounds in her back and then grabbing hold of her. Raising her above his head he snapped her spine over his head and then tossed her limp body at Masa and Mune.  
  
Meanwhile Magus and Co. watched while enclosed in a clear bubble that prevented them from helping  
  
Masa and Mune were back on Crono in a flash as they rushed by and caused two more gashes on his sides. Crono turned around to confront the two as they would charge again but was hit with a surge of magic from behind. Dorean was back on her feet, leaving a confused Crono starring at her.  
  
"Why won't you just die", shouted Crono as he pounded his fists in the ground that sent a shockwave at Dorean. A forcefield blocked the shockwave, a force field that was set up by the old man. He looked at Crono and cast a crude magic wall to surrounded Crono. Crono easily smashed through the wall but it was just a diversion because as soon as he came out Masa and Mune charged by again creating two more gashes in his side. He grabbed onto the two small forms after they made their wound, smashing each of their heads against the ground with an inhuman strength and then tossed them aside. A large chunk of Ice flew at Crono and impaled him through the mid section causing him to fly backwards a few yards and land on his back.  
  
"You little..", cursed Crono as he removed the Ice bolt from his chest and chucked it at the old man.  
  
The old man nimbly dodged to the side and then grabbed the flying bolt with his magic and sent it flying back at Crono again. It seemed though that Crono had disappeared from the battle field entirely. Just then Crono came from the sky at a super sonic speed and smashed his body into Dorean's, sending her through the ground.  
  
The old man nimbly danced around and touched the two boys, Masa and Mune, on the head bringing them back to life. While they distracted Crono he danced over to Dorean and jumped down into the hole made by her body and revived her as well.  
  
"They don't seem to be doing to good do they", commented Lucca.  
  
"It seems as though his power is already too great", said Magus.  
  
Just then the four figures disappeared from the plane followed by Crono who disappeared as well.  
  
"Seems they have given up on the fight", said Magus.  
  
"Come, let us return', he said and ended the spell.  
  
When they came back to the Cathedral they found themselves face to face with the four figures they had seen on the astral plane.  
  
"He is too strong", they said in unison.  
  
"He cannot be beaten", they continued.  
  
"They has to be a way to stop him", said Lucca.  
  
"We can seal him up, deep within the earth", they stated.  
  
"Tiss better than having the lad run about", said Frog.  
  
"Wait..."said Marle.  
  
"How long would the seal last", she asked.  
  
"Until it was broken by a greater power than us combined", they said.  
  
"Would a power as strong as Lavos and Crono be enough to break it", asked Lucca catching onto what Marle was trying to get at.  
  
"Most definitely", they responded.  
  
"Marle, this is how it happened", said Lucca finally figuring it out.  
  
"What is she babbling about now", said Magus.  
  
"When we went to the future it was destroyed by Crono. What I think happens is when Lavos surfaces he causes the seal to weaken and then Crono is able to break it the rest of the way. If we do this then we doom the future, the exact opposite of what we fought all that time for", said Lucca.  
  
--------------  
  
You can hear them plotting against you can you not boy.  
  
They are doing what is best for the world, if I must be imprisoned for it then so be it.  
  
You know once I get out of that seal I will kill everything. I will hunt their families down and slaughter them like the dogs they are. I will destroy the past, present, and future.  
  
Not if you're in that seal.  
  
You know as well as I do that I will get free one day, it could be thousands of years from now but I will get free. Then who will be there to stop me?  
  
I will.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"I will not be contained", shouted Crono at the group below him.  
  
"I will kill you all", he shouted as he gathered his energy. It circled around him, lighting up the room and causing the air itself to lash out and randomly strike.  
  
Ok Lucca, save the present and doom the future or kill your best friend. Either way he's not going to be the old Crono you once knew, he is conquered inside.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for her, she watched the events as though in slow motion.  
  
Magus was readying spell to launch at Crono.  
  
Marle was pleading with Magus not to do it.  
  
Frog remained where he, confused and in shock.  
  
Hesitantly raising her gun at Crono, she locked her eyes with his and saw his plead for death. Taking aim and then closing her eyes, she pulled the trigger  
  
....  
  
And it missed, flying high above his head.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Crono, Crono wake up", rang a voice that Crono had heard many times before.  
  
His mother walked up the stairs as her late sleeping son still refused to rise.  
  
"Crono get up this instant", order his mom.  
  
"Ahh ma just 5 more minutes I swear", he said putting the pillow over his head to block out the sound of her voice.  
  
"Crono dear you friends are waiting", she explained.  
  
"But mom, I'm scared", said Crono.  
  
"They are waiting son, waiting for you. Go to them", she said once more.  
  
"Fine I'm getting up", said Crono as he opened his eyes and got out of bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The energy around Crono stopped, its potency disappearing back into nothingness. Crono sank to his knees, tears rolling down from his face.  
  
"Frog, give me your sword", he asked.  
  
"Crono", Frog replied but was cut off.  
  
"Just get me a sword", he said again mustering all the courage he could.  
  
Frog reluctantly took out the re-forged rainbow sword from his sheath and slid it to Crono.  
  
"Thank you old friend", he said grabbing the sword Frog had given him.  
  
"Melchoir did another fine job", smiled Crono as he raised his eyes to meet Frogs.  
  
"Take care of them for me", said Crono before he gripped the sword with both his hands.  
  
No Boy don't do it, he heard the voice inside his head say.  
  
With all his strength he plunged the rainbow sword at his heart, missing my a few millimeters.  
  
"Crono!!!", screamed Marle as she rushed over to him.  
  
"Crono I'm so sorry", she cried as she held his body in her arms.  
  
"It was not your fault", said Crono as he coughed up blood.  
  
"Seems I missed my heart", he commented at still being alive.  
  
"Don't die now, not now", pleaded Marle.  
  
"If I don't then he will take over again and kill you", he said pulling the sword from his chest and gripping it with his hand again.  
  
"Help me up, I want to die standing", asked Crono as Marle helped him up.  
  
Using the sword as a crutch he limped through the rubble and out of the church. Magus was standing outside the entrance leaning against another wall as it was his past time.  
  
"You did your best", said Crono when he saw Magus.  
  
"Good luck in finding her", he said again before he left.  
  
"Wait Crono", said Magus as Crono was limping off again.  
  
"You have earned my respect, and my gratitude. May you find some comfort in the void", said Magus.  
  
Crono knew that was about the best he would have ever gotten from the warlock. He continued to limp until he reached the forest. Not being able to support his weight anymore he collapsed against a tree that sat by a river. He took the last minutes of his life to reflect on it, making sure that he had forgotten nothing so that perhaps he could lose himself in his memories. Taking his sword he tossed it into the running river.  
  
"Hopefully one day weapons like this won't be needed", he said aloud remembering what Melchoir always preached.  
  
History repeats though and he was sure that the need for weapons would come again. Just like today had been a repeat of the Lavos battle, and maybe another such battle would take place in the future.  
  
Sinking into the ever approaching darkness he heard his mother's voice again.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
Three months had passed since the battle inside the Cathedral, three months to rebuild and re-think their lives. They had built a memorial at the graveyard for Crono though they never found his body after he walked off, never finding Marle's pendant or the Epoch core either.  
  
Lucca sat at a small table she had in her main room. Her house had been rebuilt of course with help from the same knights that had destroyed it too. Tidying up everything before her guest arrived saw the picture that she kept to remind herself of him.  
  
A knock on the door took her out of her thought and she went to let her guest in.  
  
"Hey Lucca", said Marle.  
  
"Hello Marle", said Lucca as she closed the door.  
  
"How ya been", asked Marle to Lucca.  
  
"Not bad, finally getting around to inventing some stuff", said Lucca.  
  
"And you", she asked.  
  
"Well the kingdom is finally getting back together, that help that Porre gave really did help a lot. I'd say soon things will be back to normal or better than normal", said Marle.  
  
A robot on wheels came out of the kitchen carrying two cups or tea on a plate. Lucca took the plate and patted the robot on the head as it turned around and left. Handing a cup to Marle and sipping some of her own she tried to start another conversation.  
  
"Well I finally dismantled the Epoch", said Lucca.  
  
"Wow I never would expect you'd actually do it", said Marle.  
  
"Ya well time travel needs to be left alone, it's too dangerous", said Lucca.  
  
"By the way what happened to Magus, I never saw you take him back to his own time", said Marle to Lucca.  
  
"To be frank I never found him after the battle, it's like he just went back on his own", said Lucca.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The cold wind whipped at his face as he climbed the steep mountain. Magus trudged forward with resolve that no one else besides Crono would have possessed. Finally reaching the top he took a moment to marvel at how high he had climbed, he couldn't even seen the ground since the clouds blocked it. Taking the small egg shaped item out from his vest he held it high into the sky and shouted.  
  
"I have come to retrieve what is mine"  
  
The egg seemed to responded to these words as it floated from his hand and blew up like a firework in the sky. A small portal appeared in front of Magus, a portal that would lead him to what he had always sought.  
  
It's been far too long since I have seen you Schala, far too long.  
  
Magus stepped into the swirling vortex and was overcome with a bright light.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
